


Nobody's Princess

by thatsoulforyouisinme



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, omg this is sort of terrible but its old so forgive me and just think of how far i've come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsoulforyouisinme/pseuds/thatsoulforyouisinme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an incident in halls of McKinley High and some stupid words from Noah Puckerman, Kurt makes it very clear to Blaine that he's nobody's princess. Eventual Kurt/Blaine/Puck</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you, you know,  _mad_ at me?" Blaine asked hesitantly as he climbed into the passenger seat of Kurt's Navigator.

"No, of course not," Kurt snapped, hands shaking as he tried to insert the key into the ignition. After a few attempts he succeeded. The car roared to life.

"I'm not sure I believe you."

Kurt didn't look at him—he was sure Blaine was giving him that adorable puppy face he couldn't resist, and Kurt didn't want to not be angry because of that stupid, stupid face.

"Well that's  _your_ fucking problem."

He heard Blaine's slight intake of breath, but all the fucks he gave were currently falling from the sky, along with a host of flying pigs. Kurt rarely cursed, so he was pretty sure that Blaine was really, really starting to get the point. They drove to Kurt's house in absolute silence. Part of Kurt was thrilled at what Blaine had done, but a substantially bigger part of him was absolutely pissed off.

_45 minutes ago…_

They'd been at Blaine's locker like usual after school, when Azimio had come up and started talking his usual bullshit about them being ass bandits, or whatever he thought was cleverest at the time. Now that Blaine had transferred and they were an  _out gay couple_...things hadn't really gotten better. The Bullywhips had died along with Santana's ambitions to be prom queen. Although the glee guys beat down anyone they saw trying to mess with them, Kurt and Blaine couldn't always be surrounded by a security detail, and one of the football players managed always managed to find them alone a few times a week.

If Kurt hadn't been slushied this morning (while wearing his favorite McQueen sweater, which was a stunning shade of  _ivory,_ mind you), and if that hadn't caused him to have an apoplectic fit in the bathroom after, maybe Blaine wouldn't have come to his defense like a damsel in distress when Azimio got in his afternoon round of insults and shoved Kurt against the lockers.

"That is  _it_ ," Blaine muttered as he walked away.

"Blaine don't," Kurt had said. But Blaine wasn't listening. He balled his fists and ran after Azimio. He grabbed him by the back of the jacket and shoved him against a locker. Hard. The sound made everyone around them stop and stare.

"I have had  _enough!"_ Blaine said sharply.

Instead of getting angry, Azimio had just laughed. "Yeah, well what are  _you_ going to do about it?"

Kurt had watched in horror, all kinds of terrible thoughts running through his head.

Blaine had just smiled, a joyless smile that had taken Kurt by surprise and let go of the letterman jacket. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

"You ain't shit, hobbit."

"I may be shorter than you, but I have something you don't have."

"Yeah, and what's that?" Azimio was clearly amused by the whole situation.

"A father with a lot of influence, a lot of business holdings, and a lot of powerful friends. And, if you haven't been paying attention, which I'm sure you haven't because you're an idiot, my father is your father's boss. You work part time at the mall, don't you? Well who in the  _hell_  do you think owns it? My dad's kind of tired of this shit, and all I'd have to do is drop a name at the dinner table."

Azimio's eyes had widened. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"What the fuck indeed," Blaine had replied, eyes narrowed. "If you  _ever_ say anything to me or my boyfriend ever again, if you so much as  _think_ about touching either one of us, I will  _ruin_ you."

Blaine was serious, and everyone watching had known it. Except for Kurt, who knew that all of Blaine's parent's money came from the fact that his mother was an heiress and his father a very successful trial lawyer. The point was that everyone knew Blaine's parents were rich, which gave the whole performance an air of authenticity. Kurt knew that he was just a pretty damn good actor.

Azimio's face had lost a lot of its color, and Blaine pressed his finger into the jock's chest hard enough to bruise.

"Don't you ever touch what's mine again. Got it?"

Azimio nodded and skulked away, head down.

The hallway was deadly silent as Blaine returned to his locker, slammed it shut, backed Kurt against it, and kissed him hard on the lips. Kurt was a little insulted at being manhandled so publicly, at being kissed like this when he was more than a little pissed off, but Blaine kissed so thoroughly that Kurt couldn't help but respond.

The hallway erupted with whispers as everyone stared at them.

"Let's go to practice, baby," Blaine had said, picking up both of their bags and dragging a stunned Kurt behind him into the choir room.

Kurt had almost been willing to convince his angry side to shut the hell up, that what Blaine had done was a grand gesture that he should appreciate until Puck had walked in. All he'd wanted to do was help. Kurt could keep that in mind and not lose his temper.

"Hey  _baby_ , what's up? Looks like you don't need me to protect you anymore, princess." He laughed and fist bumped Blaine, who returned the gesture, looking pretty pleased with himself.

As everyone else ambled into the choir room, Puck treated them to an exaggerated version of events in which Blaine was a complete badass who protected Kurt's sweet porcelain ass. There was entirely too much ass in Puck's explanation for Kurt to handle. The other guys had high fived Blaine, while the girls had shot looks of jealous longing in his direction. It was just too much.

"Screw you, Noah!" Kurt had screamed. "Screw  _all_ of you." He'd glared at them, all of them except for Blaine. He couldn't even stand to look at him right now.

Rachel would later tell him that she was proud of how magnificently he had stormed out, leaving everyone with their mouths open. He heard Blaine calling after him, heard his footsteps running to catch up, but he wasn't going to turn around unless Patti LuPone was telling him she wanted to do a duet. Even then he might turn around only to tell her to fuck off, because he was kind of having a shitty day,  _thank you very much._

Blaine's tentative voice snapped him out of his angry reminiscing.

"Could you…slow down a little? As much as I hate you being mad at me, and am willing to do whatever it takes to get you to stop, I kind of don't want to die for it."

Kurt narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the speedometer. He was going 60 miles per hour on a residential street. They were practically in a school zone. Damn Blaine for being right. That just pissed Kurt off even more. Without saying anything, he slowed down to 5 miles over the speed limit.

Fuck the police. Fuck everyone and everything. Just. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Kurt wanted to roll down the windows and scream it until he lost his voice. But then no, because sectionals were coming up and he really wanted a competition solo. There was no way in hell he was graduating without beating Rachel Berry for a solo because he lost his voice over a silly screaming fit.

As soon as they pulled into the drive way Kurt practically leapt out of the car and stormed into the house. Blaine appeared moments later with their bags, looking a little scared. It served him right. Kurt felt no pity.

"Kurt, you forgot to lock the car," he reminded.

Kurt spun on his heel, opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it and thrust the keys into Blaine's hands.

"I will be upstairs," he said tightly, teeth clenched together.

Blaine went back outside and Kurt went into his bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror.

_Calm down. Just. Calm. Down._

He heard the door shut and lock downstairs. Blaine's footsteps sounded lightly on the stairs . His door clicked as it open and shut. Blaine's shadow fell across the doorway.

"Can we talk about this, Kurt?"

Kurt looked at him. "Yes. But not now. I'm pretty pissed off right now."

"I know," Blaine said. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it bothered you that much. In fact…I thought you kind of liked my little nicknames for you. And…I did what I did because I love you. I actually kind of thought you'd like it." Blaine sounded a little hurt.

Kurt pushed past Blaine and flopped down on his bed. It dipped a little as Blaine crawled in next to him. Kurt forced himself to face Blaine's direction, but he didn't look at him. The only reason he was even talking to him was because he loved Blaine so much, and he didn't want this to become a problem.

"Yeah, Blaine, part of me is kind of impressed, but I'm actually a little hurt by what you did."

"I can see that, and …I don't understand why."

"Do you have any idea what people are thinking about me right now?" Kurt struggled to keep the tears from forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Since when do you care what everyone else thinks? All I know is that I don't want to ever make you feel like this again. I won't know how if I don't know why. So just…please, please tell me what's going on."

Kurt knew he was right, and he was starting to feel sad more than he was angry. If he was being honest, he was never really that angry at Blaine to begin with. He was mad at the world for all of its stupid stereotyping more than anything, and that wasn't necessarily Blaine's fault.

He took a deep breath, and looked into Blaine's eyes. "What you did, and what you said makes everyone think that I'm the 'girl' in our relationship. It's not so much about that as it is that…it still hurts that no one sees me as a guy. It's like prom all over again. And it doesn't help that you're always treating me like a girl. Letting me win everything, rushing to my defense, calling me baby, taking all the glory for "protecting what's yours." All of that makes you one of the guys, and it just solidifies everyone's opinion that I'm really just a girl in disguise who probably gives it up to you every night in exchange for you being so freaking wonderful!" He was proud of himself for not yelling. Although he kind of felt like throwing something out of the window.

"Wow," Blaine said, pausing a moment. "I didn't know you saw our relationship like that, Kurt."

Neither of them said anything for a moment.

"I…I don't know what to say. Because you know…you  _know_ I don't think of you of as this baby gay penguin anymore" He stopped to let Kurt laugh, and Blaine felt a surge of hope, even if the laugh was a little on the bitter side.

He continued. "Yeah, there was a time where I put you in that category, because I was terrified of causing you more pain, and then I ended up doing it anyway. I'm kind of an idiot when it comes to you, and it amazes me that you don't just dump me on my ass. I only call you those things because I love you  _so_ much. I try to do so much for you because it's my way of showing you how much I care. And as much as you don't want to admit it, sometimes you need help, sometimes you need to be protected. Because I love you, that's my job."

He half expected Kurt to jump to his feet and start using words like "heteronormativity," but he was shocked when his only reaction was a raised eyebrow and a muttered 'go on.'

Blaine took a deep breath. God, he was going to need a glass of water by the time this was over. "I hate that everyone else doesn't understand that. I'll…do my best to keep it to a minimum when we're with other people, because I totally get where you're coming from. But I can't stand for anyone to hurt you like that. He ruined your favorite sweater! You were about to  _cry_ this morning, and I was so angry thinking about it all day. So when he showed up this afternoon…I just couldn't take it anymore. What I did was selfish in a sense…I know how you hate violence and bullying. And for the record, I don't let you win shit. You're a hell of a lot smarter and stronger than you think you are."

Kurt opened his mouth to respond, but Blaine shook his head.

"Just…wait a second. I've got one more thing to say. When we do have sex, I don't care who's on top. I think about it both ways, and neither way is better to me." Blaine's cheeks were flaming, but he forced himself to maintain eye contact with Kurt.

His face held the same expression of shock and disbelief as when Blaine confessed his feelings and kissed him for the first time.

"You think about…having sex with me?" Kurt dropped his gaze, cheeks flushing, at a complete loss for words. Half of him was blown away by that, half of him was appalled that out of all the things that Blaine had just said all he could hear was the part where Blaine had thought about Kurt on top of him. Although they'd gone so far as to make out horizontally, hands roaming under shirts…Kurt still wasn't sure that Blaine saw him like  _that_. Kurt knew he was beautiful, in an angelic, feminine sort of way, but…sexy? Not  _really_. As far as he knew, people just admired his fashion sense (as they should) or ridiculed him. No one ever, you know, checked him out or anything. Not like  _that_.

"Yeah," Blaine said, his voice deeper than Kurt had ever heard it. "I think you're really, really hot. And you want to know why? Because you're all male. The way you smell, the way your muscles move under the tight shirts you wear, the way your pants leave nothing to the imagination - every single inch of you is enticing to me. And God, Kurt, you're so much stronger than you realize. People can't tell because you're so lean and graceful, but the fact that you can pin me down and I can't do a damn thing about it? That really gets me. You do so many things that turn me on, and I try to keep it contained, because I don't want to scare you off, I know you're really shy about sex and…why are you staring at me like that? Did I say too much? I said too much. I'm not saying you have to—"

"Blaine, shut up. I'm just thinking. It never occurred to me that you thought of me…the way I think of you."

Blaine's head shot up. " _You_ …you think about me?Like… _that_?"

Kurt nodded. "Pretty often."

"When?"

Kurt's cheeks pinked again. "At night. When I'm alone. Whenever you sing during glee rehearsal. Whenever you wear tight shirts. A lot, really."

"Well, you're not alone, Kurt. I think about you every night. And I…" Blaine trailed off. He was surprised when one of Kurt's slim hands reached for his.

"Me too," Kurt admitted quietly. He shook his head as if trying to clear it. "Thanks for understanding. And I'm sorry I didn't handle this a little better."

Blaine was a little thrown off by the abrupt change in subject, but he was glad the air was clear between them. "It's okay. I'm sorry, too. "

"I know. Now that that's over…we've only got an hour or so before Finn gets home" Kurt said pointedly.

Blaine's stomach jumped. Was Kurt…was he…? "Are you…saying what I think you're saying?"

Kurt bit his lip. "Kind of. I'm not saying we should, you know. Do everything. But I think…I think both of us want a little more?"

All of the air left Blaine's lungs. "Damn, Kurt. You are going…to kill me."

"Is that a yes then?"

"Yeah," Blaine said shakily. "It is."

"Can I take your shirt off?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine nodded. "Only if you take yours off too."

Kurt said nothing, but peeled his shirt off quickly, and scrunched the fabric of Blaine's in his fists as he drew it over his head.

They stared at each other, mesmerized by the sight of naked skin. When Kurt covered Blaine's body with his, they both moaned at the newness of skin to skin contact.

"Your pants," Kurt murmured, sucking at Blaine's collarbone. "I want you…completely naked."

Blaine's breath hitched. "Uh…alright. You too?"

Kurt nodded , and sat up, straddling Blaine. They watched each other hungrily, each a mirror of the other as belts slid through loops and landed on the floor.

Kurt unbuttoned his boyfriend's jeans, helped him kick them off and Blaine nudged them off the bed. They both giggled a little as Kurt struggled to peel his jeans off. But they did come off. Thank god.

Blaine took in the sight of Kurt's abs, much more defined than he had possibly imagined as Kurt salivated over Blaine's arms. He'd never thought of them as being particularly muscular, never thought he'd be entranced by the veins running across them, but… _damn._

Kurt shook himself and smirked at Blaine, who was still gaping at him. He shimmed out of his underwear. Whatever Blaine had been about to say was forgotten. Kurt would probably kill him if he said it aloud, but…Kurt had the most  _beautiful_ cock he'd ever seen. It was perfectly pale, just like the rest of him, and a little bigger than Blaine might have suspected. He was actually pretty fucking impressed…Kurt had to be longer than he was, although he was almost certain that he was thicker.

"See something you like?" Kurt asked, looking and sounding rather smug.

"Yeah." Blaine couldn't find the energy to care about sounding cool right now. He just wanted to touch. He reached out to do so, and was surprised when Kurt nudging his hand away. He looked up into blazing blue eyes, a little confused.

"I thought I told you I wanted you naked, Blaine. You're doing a terrible job at taking orders right now."

That tone would tolerate no protests. Blaine  _loved_ it.

"Whatever you say," he breathed, getting rid of his underwear quickly.

"You're amazing," Kurt said, his tone full of awe, the game forgotten for a moment.

"So are you."

Kurt's cheeks pinked, but he didn't say anything. "There's something I want to try—are you up for it?"

It was clear that Kurt wanted Blaine to be surprised, (as if he could be more surprised—Kurt had just demanded that he take off his clothes), that he wasn't going to tell him what it was beforehand if he agreed.

"Poor word choice, but yes."

They shared a nervous smile.

Kurt lowered his body over Blaine's slowly, and kissed him. As their kisses became more passionate, their hips began to slide against one another. Blaine moaned, unable to stop himself.

"You like this?" Kurt whispered against his lips.

"Yes."

"What do you like about it?" Kurt asked, twisting a little to get better access to Blaine's chest as he continued to move his hips.

God, Kurt wanted him to talk when he was half  _biting_ his nipples? Was his boyfriend secretly a sadist? Clearly. But Blaine would do his best to please him all the same.

"I like the way you're so heavy on top of me," he began.

He felt Kurt smile against his collarbone. "Are you saying I'm fat, Blaine?"

"God no. I just mean…I like the way you feel on top of me, the way I feel a little trapped, but it's not like I want to be anywhere else."

They both groaned as their cocks rubbed together in just the right way, at the just the right angle, and it just felt so fucking perfect. Their eyes met first, then their lips. Blaine was desperate to come already, it couldn't have been more than a few minutes, and he tried to tell Kurt that with his kisses, with his hard, desperate thrusts.

"You're so eager for it, Blaine."

"Because it's you. You know I'd do anything for you."

They both knew he meant it. Kurt paused a minute.

"Anything, Blaine? Really?"

"Yes," he replied desperately. "Anything."

Kurt grinned. "I'll keep that in mind. But for now…put your wrists above your head, and don't dare move them. And don't come until I say you can."

Oh holy fuck. Oh God. Just hearing Kurt talk that way made Blaine want to come. He had no idea how he was going to do this.

"What happens if I fail?" he wondered aloud.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kurt mused.

Blaine's reply was lost when Kurt began thrusting against him relentlessly, bringing them both closer and closer to the edge. Kurt suddenly wrapped a hand around Blaine's wrists, pinning him down securely.

"You're being so good for me, you just don't know...I'm so close…" He was practically growling.

Blaine's hips jerked upwards, his stomach muscles  _clenched,_ his cock felt like it was on fire—all because he was being  _good_ for Kurt. Kurt's good boy. He wanted him to say it, and he didn't know why. "Tell me," Blaine croaked. "Tell me how good I am."

Kurt brought his lips to Blaine's earlobe, biting and sucking on it hard. "You're such a good boy," he purred. "Letting me hold you down like this, not moving your hands, just like I told you to, you'd do anything I told you to, wouldn't you? I know you would."

"Yes," Blaine sighed. "I'm yours. Anything you want."

"Mine," Kurt agreed, sinking his teeth gently into Blaine's neck as he came  _hard,_ his come hot and slick and messy between them.

Blaine was sure he'd never seen anything more beautiful. The way Kurt's body twisted in ecstasy, the way his hand tightened impossibly around Blaine's aching wrists, the tortured little sounds that escaped as he broke the rhythm he'd created and just  _let_ go. All because of Blaine.

Blaine needed to come, and badly, but somehow he had managed not to. "Please, please Kurt. Please. I need it so bad. Just…let me come. I'll do anything."

"Only because you were so good," Kurt murmured, snaking his other hand between them and wrapping it around Blaine's throbbing cock.

"Now," he whispered.

He gave it one squeeze and watched, mesmerized as thick white ropes erupted from the tip and spilled over his hand.

"God," Kurt said, amazed. "You came so, so hard."

"So did you," Blaine shot back, barely recovered from what had to be the best orgasm of his entire freaking life.

Kurt let his wrists go and flopped onto the bed beside him. "Only because you were such a good boy."

Blaine's cock gave a half hearted twitch.

"Who knew?" Kurt murmured sleepily.

"Who knew what?" Blaine asked, feeling a little drowsy himself.

"That you'd be such a slut for me," Kurt replied mockingly.

Blaine couldn't' disagree, so he shrugged. "It's kind of true."

"I played you like a freaking  _puppet_ ," Kurt persisted, sounding a little awed.

"Yeah," Blaine replied. "You did. You've always had me wrapped around your little finger, and you  _know_ it."

Kurt snuggled into him. "Yeah. But I'm  _no one's princess_."

They both laughed at that.

"I'm going to have to thank Puckerman someday."

"Like hell you will! He'll know  _exactly_ why, and then he'll tell everyone!"

Blaine shifted so that his head was propped on one elbow. "And would that be so bad?"

Kurt averted his eyes. "What we just did, everything we'll do…well, that's private, you know?"

"So I can't tell everyone I'm a total slut for you? Because I don't care if they know. You're amazing."

Kurt blushed. "Although part of me  _loves_ the idea, even though I turned into…I don't know what a few minutes ago, I'm still me."

Blaine sighed. "Alright. But I'm all yours, okay?"

"And I'm yours. The next time you feel possessive…can you just, maybe, tie me down and have your naughty way with me? No more pretending like you own the world and blackmailing people."

Blaine groaned. "Yeah, I feel like kind of a jerk about that. But…he totally bought it."

"If Ihadn't known better,  _I_ would have bought it. You were very convincing."

"Yeah. Were you…serious about letting me tie you down?"

Kurt nodded. "Maybe not right now…I'm kind of half dead and I'm pretty sure I heard Finn come in a few seconds ago."

"Oh shit," Kurt breathed, sitting up quickly. "Finn is going to want to TALK about my storm out. If he comes up here and the door is locked, he is going to KNOW we're  _naked_ , flip his shit, call my father, and they are going to KILL us."

Blaine wanted to protest, but he  _knew_  Kurt was right.

"Uh…okay. You get dressed. I'll make the bed look better and get dressed in the bathroom, you can pretend like you were waiting for me to come out."

Blaine grabbed some textbooks off of Kurt's desk, opened them and put them over a few suspicious wet spots on the comforter and scrambled to find his clothes. He helped Kurt smooth his hair down. Kurt unlocked the door, arranged himself on the bed and pretended to read.

Blaine disappeared into the bathroom just in time to hear Finn rapping politely at the door.

"Come in" he heard Kurt call.

Blaine ran his fingers through his hair, trying to get it into some semblance of order as Kurt and Finn's voices floated in under the door.

He almost snorted when Finn asked why the room smelled so weird.

He pulled on his T-shirt and looked for his underwear. Shit. Well, the room looked fine when he left—he'd just have to find them after they got rid of Finn.

"Dude," he heard Finn exclaim, "Why in the hell is there underwear on your floor?"

Kurt was extremely clean and careful with ALL of his clothing. And apparently, had lost his damn mind, because Blaine heard him say, "They aren't—" before he could stop himself.

Unfortunately, Finn wasn't quite that dumb. "WHAT?" Finn exclaimed.

Well, he'd already been found out. Peeking out from behind the door, he almost laughed at what he saw. Finn looked like he was about to burst a blood vessel, and Kurt looked like he was about to die.

"Hey, Kurt. Could you toss me my underwear?" He grinned at the expressions on both of their faces in spite of the fact that he knew that he and Kurt were both going to be in _massive_ amounts of trouble when Burt found out. And Burt was definitely going to find out if Kurt didn't have anything good to blackmail Finn with.

Kurt grabbed the offending garment and threw it hard at Blaine's face.

Shaking with laughter, he disappeared back into the bathroom and finished dressing.

He might die tonight, but at least he'd die happy.


	2. Chapter 2

As Blaine, Kurt and Finn sat awkwardly in the Hudson-Hummel living room, Blaine could think one thought, and one thought only.

They.

Were.

SCREWED.

Finn's browser history was apparently old news—Carole had already found it. Kurt had absolutely  _nothing_ to blackmail Finn with, and every reason they'd come up with for Finn to keep his mouth shut had been shot down.

They'd tried bribery next, and had almost got him with the promise to do his homework for the rest of the semester, but nothing was deemed satisfactory. Blaine had given up. They were screwed. He was ready to face his fate. He was slightly proud about how calm he was over his impending doom. Kurt wasn't taking it so well—he was livid.

"Finn!" he yelled. "What is your problem?"

"Dude. You're having sex in our house. That's gross," Finn replied. Clearly he thought this explained everything.

"Oh, and you've never ever done anything sexual under this roof," Kurt shot back, hands on his hips. Blaine thought that was sort of cute. He'd have to mention it later, when Kurt wouldn't' be likely to rip his face off.

Finn colored. "Well, it's just not fair. I can barely even bring Rachel into my room, even with an open door. My mom checks in on us every five seconds and it's just pointless."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We can't exactly impregnate each other, Finn. It's different. If I had a girl up there, you'd probably keep your mouth shut. We'd just cover for each other like siblings do. Why is it different for me and Blaine?"

Blaine stiffened uncomfortably next to him. Finn had made it obvious that he wasn't exactly Blaine's biggest fan from the moment he transferred to McKinley. Blaine had no idea how he was going to win Finn over but he really wanted to—it would make Kurt so happy. Finn had seemed to like him when Blaine was at Dalton, and he wasn't sure why things had changed.

Finn paled. "You know it's not about you being gay, that's not even fair. Plus…it's not different. Rules are rules."

"You're being ridiculous. If things were the other way around, I'd yell at you, be traumatized forever, but I'd keep my damn mouth shut."

Finn sighed. "Look, Kurt, this is what having siblings is about. There's no way you get to break rules I can't and I'm super frustrated, so there's no way you're getting any under this roof when I can barely even bring a girl over. It's just not fair," he whined.

"That's  _so_ mature, Finn. Bring Rachel over-I won't say anything. Deal?"

Finn shifted awkwardly and glued his eyes to the ground. "I can't. Your dad would be really mad at me and he's really scary when he's mad. Even worse than you."

Part of Kurt was happy that Finn cared about Burt so much, but…he'd be willing to sacrifice a little family cohesiveness to get Blaine under him again.

"Come on," Kurt begged. "Why can't you just be cool about this, Finn? There's no real reason my dad needs to know about this."

Finn sighed. "God…I guess this one time. But you freaking owe me, okay?"

"What for?" A deep voice said from the doorway.

Kurt looked up in disbelief. He couldn't believe his utter lack of fortune today. First there was the incident in the hallway. Then Puck had been a complete dick about it (what a surprise). He'd thought the day had been redeemed for twenty wonderful minutes when he'd had Blaine writing under him, but no, that had been ruined when Finn came home and Blaine, stupid, stupid Blaine had left his underwear on the floor. He could have handled all of that—he almost had. But then Burt had come home early, silently, through the back door and all of that hard work had been ruined. This day was too fucking much. He was going to have to pick up an unvirtuous habit, like smoking or drinking if his life continued in this fashion.

"Dad!" he shrieked. "What…what are you doing home so early?"

Burt narrowed his eyes. "Things were slow at the shop." He crossed his arms and looked at them all suspiciously. " What's going on in here?"

"N-nothing," Finn said unconvincingly, staring at the floor and wringing his hands.

"We're just…planning a little surprise for you and Carole's anniversary!" Kurt lied, his voice even higher than usual.

Burt rose an eyebrow. "As much as I'd like to believe that, Kurt, I know when you're lying to me, and I gotta say, I'm real disappointed right now."

Kurt's heart sank. His dad knew just how to get to him. Damn him. He sighed. "Well, sit down then." Burt dropped down onto the couch next to Finn.

Blaine's jaw dropped. There was no way. No  _fucking_ way that Kurt was going to tell his father the truth. He thought Kurt loved him—didn't he know that telling his father about what had happened today was a sure fire way to get Blaine killed?

There's was a moment of excruciatingly awkward silence in which no one looked at anyone.

Kurt took a deep breath. "So…Finn kind of walked in on something after school today," He was terribly proud of how level his voice was when he was freaking out on the inside.

Burt's sharp inhalation did nothing for Blaine's nerves. "Okay," he said through clenched teeth, waiting for more details.

"So…it was kind of embarrassing and I wanted him to keep his mouth shut but clearly that's pointless now." An empty, humorless laugh spilled from Kurt's lips. Burt didn't seem amused.

Blaine held his breath, hoping that Burt would buy it and leave it alone.

No such luck.

"You guys were…" he flushed and took off his cap, scratching his head for a minute. Then he sighed. "I'm not really comfortable with that."

Finn shifted awkwardly. "Well, I didn't actually see anything, you know. They were making up, I guess, I don't know, I mean all I saw was Blaine's underwear on the floor and—"

"Finn!" Kurt interjected, eyes flashing. "Really? Just…God. I love you but…wow." Kurt pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Finn winced apologetically.

As usual, Burt caught onto the pertinent details that Kurt didn't want to give. "Making up? You guys had a fight?" Burt asked, his voice dangerously quiet. "About what?"

His eyes slid to Blaine, who had been sitting in terrified silence during this whole exchange. They seemed to say ' _What did you do to my boy? I'm going to rip of your penis and feed it to a rabid dog in front of your eyes before I tear you apart limb from limb if you did anything to him."_  Or something like that.

"He was just trying to protect me, Dad," Kurt offered.

"From what?"

"Azimio was being a jerk again, Blaine confronted him, made it seem like his parents owned half the town and could ruin his life, everyone noticed and I was kind of embarrassed by the spectacle and so I kind of blew up at him in Glee club and stormed out and he followed me then we came here to talk and we made up and that's that," Kurt said in a rush.

"You left out the part where Blaine kissed you in the hallway and dragged you off to practice," Finn supplied unhelpfully.

"Finn…." Kurt growled, "You're going to regret the day you were born if you say another word!" Two dots of anger bloomed appealingly on his high cheekbones. Blaine cursed himself for noticing it that way when Kurt's father was sitting two feet away from him. It wasn't his fault. Kurt sounded really, really sexy when he was angry, dangerous and growling. How was Blaine supposed to resist  _growling?_

"Hey," Burt warned, "Don't get mad at him—you're the one breaking the rules here, buddy."

"I wasn't aware there were any rules about having Blaine over!" Kurt spat, then realized what he'd said and despaired. He'd just spelled out certain doom for ever being able to repeat what had just happened upstairs ever again.

Burt's eyes darkened. "Well maybe it's time we make some. From now on…you two can't be here alone, Just like Finn can't bring any girls here when no one is home. And if you are here, then your door needs to be open."

Kurt groaned miserably. "Is this conversation over now?"

"No," Burt said. "I think it's time that we all had a little chat."

Finn shifted uncomfortably. "Can I go?"

Burt nodded. "Be back in time for dinner."

Finn shuffled clumsily out of the room, and Blaine swallowed as Burt stared the two of them down.

"First off, Blaine…I appreciate what you were trying to do, but you can't go around blackmailing people and pretending like you have power where you don't. It's not really the most noble thing to do, and you're a good kid."

Blaine averted his eyes. "Sorry sir. I don't know what came over me."

Burt nodded. "Now, you kids might think I'm being unfair, but I'm not gonna let you have privileges that Finn and Rachel don't have. It's no different for you two just because you can't get pregnant. Sex is still a big deal, and I thought you two were taking it slow."

Kurt didn't quite know what to say. Blaine screwed up his courage and forced himself to meet Burt's penetrating gaze. "With all due respect, sir, we haven't, you know, done that yet." All of them flushed red at that announcement.

Blaine made himself continue, even though he just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "We have been taking it slow. And I just want you to know that…I would never ever do anything to hurt Kurt, and that I know I've done a lot of dumb things in the past and I'm sorry about those."

"I believe you," Burt said finally. "But I have to confess, I'm a little confused about you. You come to me asking me to give my son a sex talk, start dating him a month later and transfer schools to be with him. That's a pretty serious move for someone so young. But today, coming home and seeing that you two have been taking advantage of my trust? I'll be keeping a watchful eye on you two. I'm glad that Kurt found someone like you, but you kids need to make sure you aren't jumping into things too fast-this is serious stuff, and I don't want either of you to get hurt by doing too much too soon."

Blaine couldn't bear to look at him anymore. His own father would never say something like that, would never be concerned for Kurt's well-being in addition to Blaine's if he found out they'd been fooling around upstairs. "I'm sorry, sir," he managed after a moment. Kurt murmured a similar apology next to him.

"Alright. Look. I don't want things to be awkward, okay? Feel free to stay for dinner, Blaine." All the hardness was gone from Burt's eyes, and he was back to being the friendly mechanic down the street. Blaine couldn't stand to be near him, not for another week at least.

"I have a lot of homework," Blaine said quietly. "I'd better get going." He stood up quickly and went to the kitchen to get his bag and Kurt's keys.

He heard Kurt talking quietly with his father while he was in the kitchen, and when he walked back into the living room, they were pulling out of a hug. He was glad that, although this was hideously awkward, Kurt wasn't  _too_ angry with his dad, nor the other way around. He'd hate to be the cause of any tension in what was clearly a wonderful relationship.

"I'll drive you back to your car," Kurt said, accepting the keys from Blaine.

"I'm just going to drop him off and come right back," Kurt promised, grabbing his keys and pulling Blaine out the door as Burt reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

They climbed into the Navigator and once they were officially off of Hudson-Hummel property, Blaine heaved a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe I walked out of there alive."

Kurt nodded. "That was…awkward as fuck."

Blaine could only agree. "At least your dad was as cool about it as you could expect a parent to do. But…what are we going to do?"

Kurt shrugged. "We'll do what every teenager does. Bribe their siblings into keeping their mouths shut, park, sneak off and pretend like we're sleeping over at friend's houses…it'll be okay."

"Yeah," Blaine breathed, staring out of the window forlornly as they made the short trip back to the high school parking lot.

Kurt pulled up next to Blaine's car and cut the engine.

"Blaine?" he asked after a moment.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," Kurt said quietly, leaning over the console and kissing him lightly on the lips.

Blaine stroked a hand down Kurt's cheek. "Love you too."

They kissed again, more passionately this time, then remembered where they were. It wouldn't do for one of the jocks to walk by—the last thing those assholes needed was another reason to make their lives difficult. Not to mention that Burt was probably halfway to the school with a search party at this point.

"I'd better get home before my dad decides to stop being calm about all of this, drives up here and kills you in rage," Kurt's voice was soft and silky with desire in spite of his words.

Blaine shuddered. "I kind of don't want to die," he confessed.

They giggled, kissed once more and then Blaine forced himself to open the door and with a promise to get to school early tomorrow, shut it behind him.

* * *

When they walked into school the next morning, hand in hand as they sometimes did when they were feeling particularly defiant, no one shouted insults at them or stared them down. In fact…everyone who wasn't in glee club seemed to be avoiding their gazes.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked Blaine after lunch. "No one's talking to us, not even to insult us."

Blaine grinned. "They're terrified of my rich father and his influence, I think."

Kurt smiled a moment, then it faltered. "As nice as it is to not have to change into a spare outfit, I hate that people are afraid of us."

Blaine's eyes softened. "Me too, but…it is a little funny if you think about it, and I'm sure someone will figure out the truth pretty quick."

Kurt nodded. "Jacob will probably do an expose in a few weeks. I'll just enjoy it while it lasts, I guess." He walked his fingers across the lunch table and flicked one of Blaine's.

Blaine smiled, and took Kurt's hand in his. Eating lunch one handed was a little awkward, but it was worth it to be able to touch Kurt so openly for so long.

Mercedes "aww-ed" when she came to sit next to them with her boyfriend (who Kurt didn't know near enough about yet—his approval was still suspended). Kurt smiled at her dreamily and tried to pay attention to her idea for a Beyonce number for glee club.

"Kurt?" she said, startling him out of his daydreams.

"Sounds fantastic, Mercedes," he said, hoping that was a suitable reply.

She rose an eyebrow. "The fact that I'm missing our shopping date on Friday to pick up my mom from a doctor's appointment is fantastic? Way to pay attention, loverboy."

Kurt flushed. "Sorry, I'm just a little tired."

"Sure," she teased. "You're just distracted, is what it is. You two just can't keep your hands off of each other."

"What?"

She shrugged. "You're always touching. It's cute."

"Oh," Kurt replied, meeting Blaine's eyes across the table. "I guess so. But you really can't talk," he retorted, staring pointedly at the way she was half on Bubba's lap. Mercedes shrugged and kissed her boyfriend lightly on the lips.

"I bet they're not cute in the bedroom," Puck interrupted.

Kurt blushed. "Really, Noah?"

"Still mad at me?" Puck said, plopping down next to Blaine.

Kurt met Blaine's eyes again. They both thought of how their naked bodies had slid together yesterday afternoon, how much they wanted to do it again.

Kurt grinned. "Not really."

"In fact," Blaine said, "I'd like to say thank you."

He winced as Kurt kicked him under the table. Blaine just shrugged.

"What for?" Puck said through a mouthful of burrito.

Blaine laughed, and Kurt joined him a moment later. Their friends looked at them like they were crazy, but no matter how much they prodded, Blaine and Kurt's mouths remained sealed on the matter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A wee bit of breathplay. Idek. Blame Kurt.

Everyone else had been willing to let Blaine's cryptic 'thank you' slide, everyone except for Noah Puckerman. Kurt was starting to get really, really annoyed by Puck's constant questions and guesses as to what Blaine could possibly have to thank him for.

"Come on," Puck whined on the third day, "I just want to know why! If I did something good, I want to know about it so I can do it again!"

Kurt's shoulders sagged. He was really, really,  _really_ sick of this. Annoyance was quickly turning to anger. He hated to be so quick tempered, but…a man could only take so much. "Noah. Shut up."

As much as he loved Blaine, Kurt could kill him for opening his mouth. But if he was mad at Blaine he wouldn't be inclined to make out with him, and he really enjoyed those stolen moments. So all of his anger was directed at Puck.

Puck's eyebrows shot up. "First names? Now you're all pissy again," he teased.

Kurt huffed and turned away from him—anything to put some distance between them. Puck was not to be deterred. He sidled up next to Kurt bumped his shoulders, which only pissed Kurt off more—he was in  _no_ mood to be buddy buddy right now. He angled his shoulders away from Puck's and shot him his best bitch stare. It had no effect. He was going to have to up his game if that stare was no longer getting its proper terrified response.

"You know, you should just tell me dude. Then I'll get out of your hair. Until then…I'm gonna pester the shit out of you." He shrugged unapologetically.

Kurt took a deep breath, and tried so, so hard to fight the rising anger in his chest. "It's been three days! Can't you just let it go?" he snapped. Well, that was a failure.

Hands slid around Kurt's waist from behind and he jumped, craning his neck to see who would  _dare_ lay hands on him when he was getting into a proper rage, but he kind of already knew from the scent of him and the way his chin was resting on Kurt's shoulder.

 _Blaine_. In spite of his anger, Kurt relaxed a little and sunk into Blaine's comforting warmth.

"You won't like him when he's angry," Blaine said teasingly, nuzzling into Kurt's shoulder, making Kurt shiver.

"But I bet you do," Puck shot back, laughing at his own little joke.

They both blushed and disengaged themselves from one another.

"That's…a silly thing to say," Blaine said unhelpfully.

Kurt glared at him. Wasn't his boyfriend supposed to be a smooth talker? Wasn't he supposed to be smart? Where had  _that_ gone? But…Kurt couldn't really be too mad at him—he'd been the one to drop the bomb that those weren't his underwear and that there weren't any rules about having Blaine over. Really, Blaine ought to be mad at him. He really was the best boyfriend ever.

In spite of that, Kurt wanted to choke Blaine right now. But that would make things obvious, and hopefully Puck hadn't noticed what Blaine had said and he'd put up with Puck's pestering for a few more days and then it would be old news and everything would be lovely.

The way that Puck was grinning gave Kurt reason to suspect that that wasn't going to happen. Puck's eyes lit up and he exclaimed "That's it, isn't it!"

"That's very unspecific, Puck," Kurt said dryly.

Puck looked skyward, as though he couldn't believe his own genius. "It makes sense when you think about it," he mused.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Blaine asked innocently. Kurt rolled his eyes internally. Who did he think he was fooling? It was kind of cute, though.

"That Hummel totally owns you. He's bossy as hell—I should have known."

Kurt coughed delicately as Blaine shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

"So….I got Kurt all angry for you and he showed you who was boss. Is that right?"

Blaine's lips twitched in amusement as Kurt's face grew redder and redder.

"Yes," Kurt ground out through clenched teeth. "Happy?"

Puck chuckled. "You're welcome. Keep him in line, Hummel. With sex. I bet you guys have a ton of sex. No wonder you're always so bouncy and excited," he said, directing the last sentence at Blaine.

"Oh my God," Kurt moaned. "This is not happening to me."

"Dude, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. This is awesome! Get yours!" Puck held out a fist. Kurt stared at it for a moment before realizing what was happening. The elusive fist bump. Kurt tapped it gently with his own and Puck beamed at him. "My man, Kurt. My man." He slung an arm around Kurt's shoulders and drew him away from Blaine.

Puck whispered something in Kurt's ear that made him blush. Blaine felt a hot stab of irrational jealousy. Kurt disentangled himself from Puck, said something that was obviously scathing and quickly walked back to Blaine. Strangely enough, Puck seemed amused by the whole encounter.

"What did he say to you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt averted his eyes. "Nothing. He was just being an idiot, as usual."

"It didn't look like nothing to me," Blaine pressed.

"Are you jealous, Blaine?" His eyebrows were impossibly high on his face.

"Completely," Blaine admitted. "You don't blush like that unless it's about sex. So…what did he say?"

Kurt looked down at Blaine, smiling coyly. "You can read me that well?

Blaine loved that smile. The "you mean all that lovely stuff about  _me?_ " smile. It made Blaine fall in love a little more every time he saw it.

"Yeah," Blaine said. He leaned in, feeling a little devious. "But there's a lot more of you I've yet to study."

Kurt's breath hitched. "N-not now," he stuttered. "I can't think of you like that right now."

"Why not?" Blaine countered. "I think of you like that all the time."

A shiver worked its way down Kurt's back. "Blaine, please," he said quietly.

"That's what you'll be saying later," Blaine promised.

Kurt was about to demand a specific time and location when an overly excited Mr. Schue walked into the room and cut him off with an enthusiastic tirade about another medley for sectionals.

Practice went on for ages. As much as Kurt loved being in the New Directions, having Blaine around and not being able to touch him the way he wanted was driving him absolutely insane. Being within ten feet of him was painful—he was hyperaware of every movement, every breath, every touch, and it was making him absolutely crazy.

"Alright guys," Mr. Schue said, startling Kurt from his thoughts. "You guys are doing great. I'm going to let you go a little early, alright?"

They broke up, and said their goodbyes to Mr. Schue as he practically bounced out of the room. What was up with him? Maybe he had finally gotten something more than innocent pecks on the cheek from Miss Pillsbury. Kurt shuddered—that was something he really didn't want to think about.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him out of the choir room before Rachel could claim his attention with ideas on how to increase their chances of getting into NYADA.

"Blaine, slow down," Kurt said, laughing. "We don't want to look—"

Blaine pushed him against a wall and kissed him thoroughly.

Subtlety and discretion were clearly the furthest things from Blaine's mind. Kurt would have to think enough for both of them until they were somewhere safer. Although they were currently untouchable due to everyone's irrational fear of Blaine's money, that wouldn't last for long. And maybe it would mean nothing if Azimio walked around the corner to see them making out against the lockers. He wished the world was different but…it wasn't.

Kurt pressed a hand to Blaine's chest and pushed him back gently.

"Not here," he protested, scanning the hallway for unfriendly eyes. Luckily, there were none.

"Where then? I've barely been here a month, I don't know where all the secret hiding places are." He stepped away from Kurt and leaned against the wall next to him.

"Well, neither do I," Kurt admitted. "I never had to find a place to make out with anyone before."

Blaine's eyes softened. "Well, we're going to have to find them all, then. We've got the half hour before Glee starts after school, our free period before lunch…we'll find them all," Blaine promised.

Kurt smiled. "No one's really here…I guess…I have an idea of where we could go." He grabbed Blaine's hand and headed towards the school library.

"Are we going to the library stacks or something?" Blaine asked as he recognized where they were heading.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm beginning to think you're somewhat of an exhibitionist, Blaine."

"Haven't you seen me perform? Is it really that surprising?" Blaine nudged Kurt's hip with his and beamed at him, obviously quite pleased with himself.

Kurt blushed, not knowing quite what to say to that. "I don't know. Anyway…no one ever uses this bathroom." He scanned the hallway, opened the door and pushed them into a stall, locking it behind them.

"Ah," Blaine said. "This works."

Kurt pressed him against the door of the stall and kissed him everywhere, lips pecking lightly at Blaine's cheeks, the tip of his nose, the side of his lips. Heat pooled low in his belly and he shivered.

"Do you like this?" Kurt murmured against his neck. "Do you want more?"

"Of course I do." Blaine arched into Kurt's touch.

"Then you're going to have to earn it," Kurt whispered hotly.

"How?"

"On your knees, Blaine. "

"Here?"

"No," Kurt said sarcastically. "Tomorrow. Of course now. Unless you don't—"

Kurt froze for a moment. "Did you…?" He thought he heard a noise, but…no. It was just the sound of Blaine's jacket scratching against the door. "Nevermind." He pushed sharply on Blaine's shoulders and he acquiesced, carefully going to his knees in the cramped space.

"Can I?" he asked, hands resting questioningly on the buckle of Kurt's belt.

Kurt whined in response. "Hurry, Blaine."

Blaine undid Kurt's belt, unbuttoned his pants and jerked them halfway down Kurt's slim hips. He took Kurt's aching cock out of his boxers and couldn't stop himself from staring at it for a moment. It really was…pretty. He wished he could just say that without Kurt misunderstanding him—they had a long way to go before then, though. Until he could tell him, he'd have to show him.

Blaine had to hurry, though. There'd be time to explore later. He licked his palms and wrapped them around the base of Kurt's cock, squeezing and stroking as he sucked the tip into his mouth, hard.

There was a loud thunk as Kurt's head hit the stall door as he threw his head back in ecstasy.

"You are  _so_ good at this, Blaine," Kurt muttered.

Blaine mmm'ed in response and the vibrations on Kurt's cock made him shudder violently. The only sounds were the slurping of Blaine's mouth, the slick slide of his hands and Kurt's barely contained moans as Blaine took him as far down as he could.

"Fuck," Kurt gasped. His hands twisted in Blaine's curls as his hips thrust into his mouth as Blaine tried his best to take even more of Kurt inside of him.

He moved his hands behind them, grabbing Kurt's ass and trying to pull him deeper, relaxing as he tried to swallow around Kurt's cock. Blaine just couldn't get enough- the salty, sharp taste of him, the weight of his dick on Blaine's tongue, the way Kurt threw his head back in ecstasy but couldn't stop himself from looking down at Blaine. But best of all was the way he felt when Kurt looked at him through half lidded eyes full of wonder. He smiled when their eyes met and Kurt shuddered at the sight.

His hands in Blaine's hair tightened. "Blaine, Oh,  _Blaine,"_ he breathed, thrusting his hips into Blaine's mouth. Kurt stiffened, and hot, viscous fluid filled Blaine's mouth as he came. He was stunned at first, surprised at how strange it felt in his mouth, surprised at its taste, then remembered to swallow. They still had to go and face the world after this.

He kept sucking until Kurt's moans turned to whimpers. "Oh." He tugged a little on Blaine's hair. "That was so,  _so_ good." Kurt's eyes were dark and stormy as he yanked upwards on Blaine's shoulder.

"Do you want to come, Blaine?" he murmured, voice husky.

Really? Kurt was asking? "Yes," Blaine answered. "Yes."

"Do you trust me? I want to try something…different."

Blaine titled his head. "Yes. I…what is it?"

"It's a surprise," Kurt said. "You'll know when we've gotten there. Touch yourself—I want to watch you," he whispered against Blaine's neck as he bit down hard.

Blaine arched into the pain, hissing softly when Kurt released his skin and licked over the angry red marks with his tongue.

"What are you waiting for?" Kurt demanded sharply, fingers ghosting over Blaine's belt, unbuckling it.

Blaine reached between them, unbuttoned his pants and freed his aching cock. Kurt grabbed Blaine's left hand and licked it in slow, smooth strokes that made his stomach muscles clench, and left him breathless until it was slick and shiny with spit.

"Thought you might need some help," he murmured. "Now get to it."

Blaine didn't question him. He brought his hand down and stroked twice up and down the length of his cock, thumb swiping over the head when he reached the top. His strokes increased in speed, his grip tightened, and he was already so turned on—it wouldn't take long for him to come.

He froze when Kurt's slim hands came to rest on his collarbone, just below his throat.

"Can I…?" Kurt murmured, tentatively resting one of his thumbs over Blaine's windpipe and curling the rest around his neck.

Blaine's eyes widened. "Is this…what you wanted to try?"

Kurt nodded. "Only if you want to—only if you're okay with it. I've read a lot about it, I've tried it on myself and…I have to tell you, it's like nothing I've ever felt before. So…are you game?"

Blaine thought for a split second. He trusted Kurt completely. The moment he was uncomfortable, Kurt would stop. He knew it. He'd never  _really_ thought too much about it before, but now that Kurt had brought it up, had mentioned trying it on himself…Blaine was curious. Anything sounded good right now.

"Okay," Blaine agreed. "I'm up for it."

Kurt smiled. "Okay. If…if you don't like it, just reach up and grab my hand, alright?"

Blaine nodded and his hand resumed its motions on his cock.

"I'm so close," he whispered.

Kurt brought his other hand up from Blaine's collarbone and pressed his thumbs firmly into Blaine's windpipe.

For a moment, Blaine panicked. His hand was on Kurt's wrist before he could even think about it.

Kurt pulled his hands away immediately and backed up against the other side of the stall. "Blaine, I'm sorry, I—"

Blaine shook his head. "It was just…the idea. Reflex action. I guess you caught me off guard. Come back…try it again."

Kurt's eyes were wide and uncertain. "Are you sure? I…I don't…it was just an idea, you know?" he whispered.

Blaine used both of his hands to pull Kurt back to him, and kissed him soundly.

"I told you—I was just surprised." He grabbed Kurt's wrists and pulled his hands back to his neck. Kurt molded them around Blaine's neck gently, not pressing at all.

"It's a weird feeling—that's all. To have someone's hands on your neck. I'm not scared of you Kurt. Now let's…try again."

Kurt nodded, eyes watery, yet determined. "Okay. I don't want to hurt you, or make you feel bad about anything we do, is all."

Blaine smiled. "I let you know how I was feeling last time—I'll do it again. Go on. Do it. Choke me." He whispered the last four words, licking his dry lips when he was done.

"Please," Blaine said. "Please." He returned his hands to his cock and stroked earnestly, eyes closed as he lost himself in the familiar feeling of his hands bringing him closer and closer to the edge, focused on the strange sensation of Kurt's hands on his neck. He moaned low in his throat, knowing he was going to come soon.

"Now," he murmured, feeling his throat press against Kurt's hands as the muscles there flexed to allow the word to come out.

Kurt pressed his thumbs down hard and Blaine gasped. It was nothing for the first few moments, no big deal at all, but then he felt the tiniest bit of a burn in his lungs. His focus shifted to his cock—aside from a growing desire to breathe, all he felt was the rising pleasure of his impending orgasm. Nothing else mattered, not Kurt's hands on his throat, his feet pressing against the floor, his back against the wall—he felt like those things were happening to someone else. The searing pleasure was the only thing that kept him from floating

"Kurt," he tried to say, but it came out thin and reedy and he came in a hot, white rush, eyes staring weakly into Kurt's as his body writhed in pleasure. Kurt's hands released their grip and he took a deep breath as aftershocks flooded his body.

He didn't realize he'd shut his eyes until he opened them a few moments later.

Kurt was smiling gently at him. "Well?" he asked

Blaine drew in another long breath. "I wasn't…expecting that," he said, voice scratchy.

"Neither was I," an all too familiar voice said from outside of the stall.

They both froze.


	4. Chapter 4

There was absolutely no way they were ever going to live this down. Reformed or not, Puck was still going to tell  _everyone_ what he'd just heard.

Kurt and Blaine quickly zipped up their pants, and Blaine wiped the come from his hands, throwing the tissues into the toilet and flushing them down.

Kurt balled his fists up over his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened them to see Blaine watching him with amusement.

"You think this is  _funny_?" Kurt asked incredulously in a hushed tone.

Blaine shrugged. "A little. I'm still completely horrified and embarrassed, but…yes. It's kind of hilarious."

"What are you two whispering about in there?" Puck asked. "It's not like you can really have that much to hide from me after what I just heard."

Kurt sighed. "You're not going to go away, are you?"

"Nope."

Blaine opened the door. Puck was leaning against the sinks, completely comfortable and at ease.

Kurt's face was beet red as they stepped out of the stall—Blaine had never seen him so uncomfortable and embarrassed before, not even when they'd tried to talk about sex last spring.

"Aw, come on Hummel," Puck said, in a tone of voice that Blaine guessed was supposed to be soothing. "I don't know what you're so embarrassed about. Sounds to me like you did a damn good job in there."He slapped hand across Kurt's back and apologized when it sent him stumbling forward a few steps.

"Right Anderson?"

Blaine tilted his head curiously. "What?"

Puck smirked. "You enjoyed yourself, right?" It sure as hell sounded like it to me."

Blaine's cheeks flushed, but he forced himself to meet Puck's gaze. "Kurt is…very talented."

"And kinky, apparently," Puck added, grinning at them.

Kurt looked like he was about to blow a blood vessel. Kind of like Finn did when he'd discovered Blaine's underwear on the floor. They weren't related or raised together, and they had adopted each other's mannerisms. Adorable.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"You're just jealous," Blaine said teasingly.

Puck nodded shamelessly. "Kind of. None of the girls I've ever been with would ever let me get away with shit like that. Honestly, dudes, that was hot."

Blaine didn't think it was possible, but Kurt's face grew even redder as both of their eyes unwittingly slid to the slight bulge in Puck's jeans. Blaine just barely stopped himself from gulping. No wonder Puck was so popular with the ladies. He probably knew how to use all of that too. Blaine realized where his thoughts had gone and shook his head to clear it.

"Not everyone can be us," Blaine said with more nonchalance than he felt. "Ready, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded and bolted for the door, his hand jerking roughly out of Blaine's as he escaped Puck's presence.

"So…" Blaine began, his voice still a little rough from the hard press of Kurt's hands around his throat, "You're not  _really_ going to tell everyone what you heard, are you?"

"Nah," Puck said, shrugging. "I'm gonna go jack off and then I'll just reference it every five seconds and make Kurt blush. It's kind of fun when he gets his panties in a bunch."

Blaine laughed and pointedly ignored the first part of Puck's reply. "Yeah, it kind of is." He cleared his throat, and rubbed. "Well, if I can count on your discretion…I'll see you tomorrow."

Puck winked at Blaine and entered one of the stalls. Blaine practically flew out of the bathroom—he didn't want to hear any part of what was about to happen in there. Well, maybe a little. The idea of Puck jerking off to what he'd heard between Kurt and Blaine was simultaneously awkward and arousing.

"What did you two talk about?" Kurt demanded once the door shut.

Blaine grinned. "Nothing. Puck was just being Puck. Are you jealous?"

"Blaine!" Kurt hissed.

Blaine shrugged. "He said he's not going to tell anyone. He might be a little insufferable, though. Me? I'll just enjoy watching you get riled up."

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes. "Because you get mind-blowing sex when I get riled up."

"I can't really complain," Blaine agreed. "Homework?"

Kurt smiled. "I don't have much."

Blaine sighed. "I do." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "But I think I can get through it pretty fast with more than enough time to…well, you know."

Kurt grinned. "Oh, I know."

* * *

Unfortunately, Burt was at home when they arrived.

"H-hi," Blaine stammered, cheeks flooding pink. The last time he'd seen Burt, they'd had that terribly awkward conversation.

"Hey Blaine," Burt said, all smiles. "What are you up boys up to?"

Before Blaine could stutter out an answer, Kurt frowned and scolded him for the regular coke he'd just noticed in his father's hands.

Burt shrugged and grinned, his light grey eyes gleaming. "I know you're not happy unless you get to nag me about my eating, so I didn't want to ruin your day, kiddo."

Blaine cracked a smile in spite of himself.

Kurt, who was not to be dissuaded, plucked the soda from Burt's hands and went to the kitchen to throw it out.

Blaine stood there awkwardly and rubbed his hands together.

"So," Burt said, turning to face him fully, "How's the transfer going for you?"

Blaine relaxed. "Pretty well. Dalton was pretty rigorous—I'm getting by just fine at McKinley."

Burt tilted his head. "If Dalton is so great, and I know it is, why'd you transfer?"

Blaine blushed and looked away. "Well…I…" he stopped and took a deep breath, forcing himself to return Burt's gaze. "I love him," he said softly. "It was too hard to be away from him."

Burt eyed him coolly. "I believe you," he said finally. "But I'm not sure how I feel about it. You kids are getting real serious, real fast. Be careful."

"I would never-"

Burt waved his protest away. "I don't think you would. But you could hurt each other if you aren't careful, that's all. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret—I like you, Blaine. You seem like a good kid and you make Kurt really happy, so I don't want you to get hurt either."

A smile spread itself over Blaine's face. He flushed a little and looked down. "T-thanks. I wish…" he stopped himself, unsure if what he wanted to say would sound strange, even though he'd kind of said it once before in the garage. "Kurt's lucky to have you."

Kurt chose that moment to cough from the doorway, where he'd obviously been standing for a while. His eyes were soft and silvery as he smiled at his father, shouldered his bag, and started for the stairs. Blaine nodded at Burt and dashed up after him.

"Well it looks like you and my dad had a pretty serious conversation," Kurt said once they'd settled into their homework.

"Yeah," Blaine replied. "But I'm pretty sure you heard all of it. It doesn't take that long to pour coke down the sink and come back."

Kurt batted his eyes and placed a hand over his chest. "Why Blaine, are you accusing  _me_ of eavesdropping? I would never!" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Blaine grinned back. "Of course not. But, now that you mention it…"

Kurt laughed. "So, I might have heard you telling him that you love me." He looked down. "I hadn't told him we'd said that yet."

"Oh," Blaine breathed. "Shit, I'm sorry. Well not sorry…I do love you. So much it scares me."

Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "What exactly does  _that_ mean?"

Blaine put his pencil down and closed his eyes for a minute. He breathed deeply and turned to face Kurt. "I don't know what I'd do if I had to be without you. If something happened to you, or we couldn't go to college near each other. If you ever broke up with me. I don't know what I'd do. You have so much power over me in every way and as much as I trust you and love you…it terrifies me sometimes. How can I feel so much about you? It throws me for a loop every time I think about it."

The air rushed out of Kurt's lungs as the corners of his eyes grew a little misty. He closed them tight and took a few deep breaths. "Wow, Blaine. Just… _wow_ ," he whispered.

Blaine fidgeted nervously as Kurt gathered his thoughts.

"You mean a lot to me too, Blaine," he said breathlessly. "I love you more and more every day. You've given up a lot for me and it blows my mind. I told you I was never saying goodbye to you, and I meant it."

Blaine's eyes gleamed. "Kurt, I didn't give up anything for you—why would you say that?"

Kurt's face twisted painfully as he looked away. "You left the Warblers for me. You guys are amazing, and you were the lead—you could still be now. At McKinley, you aren't…you have to stand and sway in the background more often than not."

"Kurt," Blaine breathed. " _No._ I love to sing and perform, and I get to do those with you every day and it's better. Sometimes I miss my friends, but I still see them. The Warblers were basically about me and now, well, everyone gets a chance to shine and that's a good thing."

Kurt smiled weakly. "You left Dalton for me. Dalton is…amazing. I know you're smart enough to get into a seriously amazing school. Like Columbia or Harvard, and…well, it's going to be harder from McKinley. You have had bad experiences in public school—you came back, you risked that things could be worse for you…you did all of that for me."

Kurt shut his eyes and breathed deeply. It hurt to say it. Blaine had given up so much for him, and Kurt? What had Kurt done for him? Nothing.

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. "Kurt, none of that is true. I left Dalton because I was hiding there, and I was sick of it. I told you I ran away and that it left me with a lump in my chest. Part of this is me making the past right. My grades were good at Dalton, and they're still good now. I'm sure I'll be able to get in somewhere good. I transferred because of me—I told you that. I'd rather get beaten up and slushied every day with you at McKinley than pretend like the past doesn't exist at Dalton. The real world is cruel for us sometimes, and…honestly, I needed to face that sooner rather than later. And the best part is that I get to do it all with you."

Kurt's face crumpled as the tears began to fall. " _Blaine,"_  was all he could manage to say before launching himself at his boyfriend and squeezing him tight as he pressed his face into Blaine's shoulder and tried not to sob too loudly.

"Kurt?" Blaine said unsurely as he gently ran his hands up and down Kurt's back.

"I'm fine. Just...really, really happy," Kurt whispered. He pulled away, a little calmer and kissed Blaine's lips softly. They heard footfalls on the stairs and turned back to their homework.

* * *

With the new rules about Blaine being over and Puck practically stalking them whenever they were together at school, Kurt and Blaine had only been able to steal quick kisses here and there. They were both going insane.

"This is killing me. I'm getting so desperate," Blaine breathed into the phone one night as they lamented their inability to find places to be alone.

Kurt's breath hitched. "Blaine…you sounded…really hot just now."

"Oh really?" Kurt could feel Blaine smirking at him. Well, two could play that game.

"Yeah. How desperate are you, Blaine? Tell me."

Blaine swallowed loudly. "Kurt…are you saying you want to…"

Kurt blushed a little, and he was glad Blaine couldn't see him. "Yes. This way we can at least get off together."

"Okay," Blaine said. "I've been thinking about you a lot at home. How much I want to suck you." His voice faltered a little, the last part was said in a whisper. Blaine was nervous, so was Kurt, but something about Blaine's hesitancy to say all the things that he was thinking was more than a little arousing.

"Suck me where?" Kurt asked, feeling a little evil as he did so.

Kurt could practically feel Blaine squirming, and the thought made him feel deliciously hot and wicked.

"Your cock," Blaine whispered finally.

"What about it?" Kurt teased, as he slipped his hands into his pajama bottoms and began to palm his cock through his underwear.

"I want to…suck your cock, Kurt."

A thrill ran through Kurt. "Good boy. Now tell me more."

"I love how big you are—how I have to work hard to take it, how you grab my hair when you're about to come. I love the way you taste…I love how rough you are with me."

"Why?"

"Because…I'm a slut for you."

"Blaine," Kurt whispered hoarsely. "That's…fucking hot."

"Do you like it when I tell you how fucking hot you make me? How I'd do anything just to get you to touch me?" Blaine was practically growling.

Kurt whined softly as his hand moved faster on his cock.

"Are you touching yourself?" Blaine asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Kurt moaned. "Are you?"

Blaine inhaled sharply. "Yes."

The idea of Blaine with his hands on his cock, breathing heavy, lips parted and eyes shut tight was too much for Kurt.

"Shit…Blaine…keep talking to me." He gripped himself harder and his face flushed as he teetered perilously close that delicious edge.

Blaine moaned into the phone and Kurt's hips jerked upwards. "I want you to fuck me, Kurt. We haven't done that yet, but God, I want your cock sliding in and out of my ass, I want you to fuck me  _hard_  and make me come around you, screaming your fucking name."

"Shit, Blaine,  _Fuck,"_ Kurt moaned as he arched and came all over his hand. Breathing heavily, he tried to get calm.

"Jesus fucking Christ," he said in a rush. "Blaine…that was…hot. Such a good boy."

Blaine mmm-ed in response. "Kurt, fuck, I love it when you call me that…listening to you…fuck I'm gonna come," he whined. He wasn't making sense anymore, but Kurt knew what he meant—knew what he wanted.

Kurt's voice was rough and low as he said, "Beg me for it, like the good little slut that you are."

Blaine whimpered softly. "Fuck, Kurt, please, can I come please? Please."

"Good boy," Kurt breathed. "Such a good fucking boy, begging for it like a fucking whore."

"Kurt!" Blaine cried out sharply. "Please let me come," he begged.

Kurt paused for a moment, took a deep breath and murmured, "Come for me."

Kurt's pulse quickened as Blaine breathed and moaned into the phone and he wished more than anything that he was there. He knew what it looked like when Blaine came—how he squeezed his eyes shut and his mouth fell open. The image was burned on his brain, even though he'd only seen it twice.

"Kurt," Blaine said once his breathing had calmed a little. "We have to find a way to be alone together. I really, really want you to fuck me. I want to fuck you…Fuck, I just want to do everything."

Kurt swallowed. "Me too, Blaine. Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Incentives for this chapter : Facials and a wee bit of dirty talk. Although honestly if you're at this point you can't have a problem with dirty talk.

Ever since that night on the phone, something had changed between Kurt and Blaine. There was something hot and tentative in every brush of the shoulder, every sideways glance. They weren't doing anything different, but somehow everything felt new.

" _Fuck, I just want to do everything,"_ was all that Kurt could hear. In his mind Every time he looked at Blaine, he thought about what "everything" meant. There had been what Blaine suggested—Kurt fucking him. Kurt  _fucking_ him. But Kurt thought of other things too. His favorite fantasy involved Blaine's wrists bound together as Kurt made him squirm and moan in pleasure, completely at Kurt's mercy. He knew what it sounded like when Blaine begged Kurt to let him come, but Kurt had no idea what it  _looked_ like, if Blaine's eyes would be squeezed tight or if he'd stare into Kurt's eyes as he pleaded for release.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's head snapped up and his breath caught as he found himself looking directly into Blaine's eyes. "Yes, Blaine?"

Blaine sank into the chair next to Kurt's and draped an arm around the back of his chair. Kurt shivered as Blaine's fingertips tickled his shoulders. "What are you thinking about so hard?"

Kurt's face flushed. "You, I guess."

"Oh?"

Kurt nodded. "What we talked about on the phone. How I want to—"

A loud sound made both of them jump.

"What are you boys up to?" Puck said smugly as he plopped down in a chair behind them.

"Just talking," Kurt said a little too quickly.

"About what?" Puck's eyebrows were positively waggling and if Kurt weren't feeling so terribly awkward he'd be amused.

Kurt looked away and Blaine just shrugged.

Puck leaned forward. "Don't let me choke you up, Hummel. Carry on like I'm not even here." He smiled lasciviously as he said 'choke', that grin growing wider when Kurt 's whole face turned red.

Kurt turned around to glare at him, but other than that, let the comment slide. He leaned in to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"We'll finish this later."

"Is that a promise?" Blaine murmured.

Kurt's eyebrow arched. "Of course it is." His eyes crinkled at the corners as he smiled.

"Aww Yeah!" Puck said from behind. "I don't know what you guys just said, but….i know that tone of voice and those facial expressions."

Kurt's face reddened again, and Blaine's hand tightened on his shoulder. "I got this Kurt, don't worry about it."

"I thought Hummel wore the pants in your relationship," Puck teased.

"You know," Blaine said conversationally, "You are entirely too interested in our sex life. I'm starting to think you want to join us."

Without waiting for a response, Blaine turned back around with a smug grin on his face. Neither he nor Kurt was prepared for Puck to lean down and whisper, "Yeah, maybe," as Rachel burst into the choir room with Finn trailing behind.

* * *

Kurt shifted anxiously on his feet, staring at himself in the little mirror on his locker door as he waited for Blaine. On Mondays, Wednesdays and sometimes Thursdays, Kurt would wait for Blaine near their lockers and then they'd go to Kurt's house to study. In the past, they'd be there making out, but after Burt had laid down the law, they'd taken up studying and stealing kisses when they knew everyone else was downstairs. He sprayed his hair down one more time, hoping he could get the idea of having sex with Blaine and Puck at the same time out of his mind. He'd thought about it all of last night, especially when he'd been lying in bed hot and restless. Usually he just had one man's face on his mind as he stroked himself between the sheets at night, but last night there had been two. He loved Blaine, more than anything, but…some primal dirty part of him wanted to see Noah fucking Puckerman  _naked_ with him and Blaine, so much so that he'd had a filthy, filthy dream about the three of them together last night. His mind was going to hell in hand basket. Still, the mere thought of what he'd dreamed of made him flush with shame, embarrassment, arousal, or maybe some weird combination of all of them.

He huffed and tossed the can of hairspray back into his locker. Leaning in a little, he swiped his thumb over the front of his hair and scoffed—there'd been no need to add a layer of hairspray—his hair had been perfect the way it was. Great. Now he'd have to spend extra time on his hair in the shower tonight.

A pair of hands slid around his waist and he jumped.

"Blaine!" he shouted. "You can't just…sneak up on me like that!"

Blaine's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "But I do it all the time," he commented, quickly removing his hands. He opened his locker and got what he needed for tonight's assignments.

"You've been acting weird all day," Blaine said slowly as they walked out to Kurt's car. "What's got you so on edge?"

"Oh, Nothing," Kurt said, digging for his keys in his bag as he felt his face go hot again. He smiled at Blaine awkwardly as he pressed the button to unlock the doors of his Navigator and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Really?" Blaine said as they pulled out onto the main street, "I know you, and I can tell something is bothering you. What am I here for if not to help you with your problems?"

A hysterical giggle bubbled from Kurt's throat—that was how everything had started, after all. "I uhm…I had a weird dream last night, that's all."

"Okay. What about?"

Kurt's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "Uhm…about what Puck said before Glee the other day."

"Oh," Blaine said. "That's…well he said a lot of things."

Kurt groaned. "Damn it, Blaine, you  _know_ what I meant."

"Well, I didn't, but now I do. It's really not that big of a deal. Everyone has…those kinds of dreams."

A hot spike of arousal surged through him as he thought of Blaine waking up in the middle of the night with sweaty sheets and dirty thoughts on his mind. "What do you dream about?"

Blaine giggled. "You, mostly. I…I hope it's not too much to say that I  _really,_ really want to have sex with you. Sooner rather than later."

Kurt felt a little bad—Blaine had been thinking only of him, and Kurt had been dreaming of Puck as well. He was trying to think of a way to address that issue when Blaine said," Honestly, Kurt, I had my first dream about you, me and Puck after he found us in the bathroom that one time."

"Oh," Kurt breathed, and he didn't know why his voice had gone deeper than usual.

"Is that…something you'd want to do some day?" Blaine asked nervously.

"Uhm, yeah, I guess," Kurt said after a while. "If you want to that is," he added quickly.

"That's…I'm okay with that. Very okay with it, actually."

"What about it appeals to you?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

Silence swirled around them as Blaine considered his answer.

"I'm not really sure. It's hot. But…I know what I feels like to be at your mercy…maybe it'd be nice to see what it looks like."

"Mmm," Kurt said thoughtfully. "Well, glad to know we're on the same page."

"About everything?" Blaine asked, and Kurt knew he was referencing his earlier statement about wanting to have sex with him.

Kurt nodded. "About everything."

"My dad's not home," Kurt murmured as he parked his car in the empty driveway. They got out and Kurt unlocked the front door. The house was dead silent.

"Carole's not here either, I think," Kurt said quietly.

"And Finn is still at football practice," Blaine added.

They looked at each other for a moment and then nearly collided in their attempt to get upstairs and into Kurt's room as quick as possible.

Kurt pressed Blaine into the door that wasn't supposed to be shut and kissed him hard on the mouth. He whined as Blaine's fingers crept under his shirt and slide across his skin, leaving electricity in their wake.

"Fuck me," Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips.

That snapped Kurt out of lust induced haze. "What? We might not have enough time, might get caught."

"We both want it so bad it's not gonna last that long anyway…need you, need you so bad," Blaine moaned as he pushed Kurt back far enough to duck under his arms. Blaine's skin came into view quickly as he stripped off his shirt, kicked off his shoes and shoved his pants off, stepping out of them as he moved toward the bed.

Kurt's mouth was wide open with shock. "Blaine," he whispered, gliding forward gracefully, undressing before lying next to Blaine on the bed.

"You want to do… _it_ , now?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine exhaled loudly and sat up. "Well, yeah." He reached out and stroked a thumb down Kurt's cheek. "We don't have to, I just….we're alone, this is a rare opportunity, and I guess…maybe we should take it while we have it"

Half of Kurt, the half concentrated in the lower half of his body, was all for this idea. The other half ruled by his heart and brain said otherwise. "It's not that I don't want to," he murmured, placing his hand over Blaine's. "It's just that I don't want the first time to be so rushed."

Blaine exhaled loudly. "I know, Kurt. But if not now, then when? If it's just a matter of duration…God I don't mind if it doesn't last forever."

Kurt's heart squeezed in his chest. "I just want it to be special, that's all."

Blaine grabbed both of Kurt's hands in his and pressed them together. "No matter what we do or when, it'll be special because it's you. But…I guess you're right. Everything, right now, would be a little crazy. I'm sorry, I guess I'm not really thinking right now."

Kurt smiled a little regretfully. "It's okay. C'mere."

Blaine leaned in, and they kissed, sweet and innocent at first, then with increasing passion as their fingers trailed over naked chests. Blaine splayed his hands out over the milky smoothness of Kurt's chest and pushed him back on the bed, following him down with sweet kisses. He straddled Kurt's hips and bent his head to his boyfriend's neck, sucking and nipping as his hands slid lower until they were toying with the waistband of Kurt's underwear.

"Please," Kurt whined, lifting his hips so that Blaine could undress him completely.

Blaine slipped off the edge of the bed and Kurt whimpered at the loss of heat and touch. He sat up on his elbows and squeaked a little when Blaine pulled him by the legs to get him to the edge of the bed. Blaine smiled, but didn't say anything. He took the smooth shaft of Kurt's cock into his hands, stroking up and down, twisting as he went.

Kurt's hands shot into the sheets, gripping tightly as his eyes squeezed shut and his head fell back. "Blaine,  _fuck,"_ he gritted out.

Blaine's eyes glowed bright and gold as he smiled and licked the tip of Kurt's cock. "Mmmm," he murmured. "So good."

Kurt was trembling as Blaine licked his length, sucked him down into his hot wet mouth with one hand on Kurt's balls and the other down his own pants. If Kurt knew anything about Blaine's sexual habits (and he liked to think that he did), Blaine was close to coming.

"Does this get you off?" Kurt rasped. Blaine nodded, sending shockwaves through Kurt's body. "Do you like sucking me?"

Blaine pulled off of him, his voice hoarse as he looked up into Kurt's eyes and murmured, "Yes."

Something about the untamed desire in Blaine's eyes snapped something inside of Kurt. He pushed Blaine backwards by the shoulders and stood up, stroking his spit-slick cock with one hand, tangling his fingers in Blaine's dark curls with the other.

"You want it, don't you baby?" Kurt purred, sliding thumb over the head of his dick on the upward stroke. Blaine whined in response, ignoring the pull of his hair as he moved forward in an attempt to get his mouth around Kurt's cock again.

The brunette smiled. "Look at you. So fucking eager for it."

"Yes," Blaine whispered. "I want your cock." The words seemed to echo in the room, and Kurt moaned.

"You're a…" Kurt hesitated, wondering if he should say the words on his mind. They just seemed so  _right,_ though, and unless there was something Blaine hadn't told him in their extensive discussions about sexual history, there was nothing in his past that should trigger any bad feelings. "You're my little cockslut, aren't you Blaine?"

Blaine gasped and the hand on his own cock moved faster and faster. "Yes," he cried out. "God yes."

Kurt bit his lip hard to keep from making too much noise as he pulled Blaine's hair, tilting his face upward. "Such a gorgeous boy," he whispered. "Such a pretty little face."

Blaine made a little noise of pleasure in his throat as he struggled to keep his eyes open and staring into Kurt's.

"Bet it would look so much better with my come all over it." Kurt panted out, tightening his fist around his cock and pumping faster as Blaine did the same to himself.

"Kurt," Blaine whined.

"I'm gonna come all over your fucking face," Kurt growled, pulling Blaine's hair a little harder and moving a little closer. He wanted to make sure none of it went astray if Blaine agreed to this.

Blaine gasped in surprise and his answering "yes" was both assent and a cry of pleasure as he came all over his hand. Kurt groaned deep in the back of his throat and followed shortly after, watching in fascination as thick white ropes painted Blaine's smooth, perfect face, dripping down over his cheeks and chin.

He let his hand slide out of Blaine's curls and slumped back onto the bed.

"God," Blaine whispered, trailing his hands through the mess on his face. "You came a lot."

Kurt merely grunted in response and barely registered the wet sounds of sucking as he tried to get his breathing under control. He opened his eyes and sat up, supporting himself on his elbows. " _Fuck!"_ he whispered.

Blaine was wiping Kurt's come off of his face and licking it off of his fingers. Maybe…maybe Blaine really was what Kurt had called him out of nowhere—a cockslut. The word sent a thrill through Kurt's body-it was so dirty; such a foul thing to call someone you loved. But it obviously turned both of them on.

Blaine just smiled and finished cleaning himself up. "I'm just giving the people what they want."

"There's no one else here," Kurt pointed out. "Maybe that's what you want a threesome—you want someone perform for."

Blaine mmmed thoughtfully. "Sounds about right to me." He climbed onto the bed next to Kurt and they laid there in sweet sleepy silence for a moment. Just as they were about to really close their eyes and fall asleep, a loud bang from downstairs had both of them sitting upright in the bed (and clashing body parts.)

"Shit!" Kurt hissed. "It's either Carole or Finn. We have to get dressed and get that door open in like, well,  _yesterday!"_

Blaine rubbed at his shoulder (Kurt's fist had accidentally come crashing into it when they'd both been startled) and went scrambling for his clothes on the ground.

"Boys?" Carole called up the stairs.

Kurt rushed to the door and quietly opened it so that she wouldn't realize it had been closed. "Me and Blaine are here—Finn's still at practice," he called down.

"Oh, you're right. Well, Blaine, you're welcome to stay for dinner as always."

"Uh, sure Mrs. Hummel, that sounds great!" He buttoned his pants and hurried to the bathroom to wipe his face off.

Kurt was just barely dressed by the time he heard Finn lumber in a few minutes later. He thumped up the stairs and stuck his head into Kurt's room without thinking (thankfully he and Blaine were both flipping through textbooks) and asked about physics homework. Kurt huffed and told Finn he'd consider helping him after he washed the smell of football practice off of him. After a short argument, Finn agreed to Kurt's terms as Blaine watched fondly over his chemistry text book.

"I always get what I want," Kurt said smugly as he started looking over the assignment he'd be helping Finn with later.

Blaine's eyes crinkled as he smiled. "I know." He paused thoughtfully and his whole face lit up. Kurt prepared himself for a 'witty' statement and rolled his eyes when Blaine waggled his eyebrows and said, "And you know what it does to me when you win."

"Really, Blaine? Do you memorize everything I say to bring it back at the cheesiest moments?"

Blaine grinned sheepishly and looked down. "Maybe."

Kurt chuckled and kissed Blaine's forehead. "Homework," he said sternly. "Then we'll have more time to sneak around and pretend like we're getting ice cream before I drop you off when we're really making out in the backseat of your station wagon."

Blaine put his head down and worked diligently until dinner time, ignoring Kurt's groans of frustration as he tried and failed to explain the intricacies of simple harmonic motion to Finn. If he could get his work done, he could hear those groans in an entirely different context. What better motive to work hard and get all of his assignments done?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, kids. Hold on to your panties. Or boxers. Or maybe you should just get rid of them. I had a lovely time writing this. ;) *wipes sweat away* This was going to be one chapter in two parts but I'm such a wordy mother fucker that I'm just going to be kind and give you this long ass smutty chapter-y thing. Also if you see typos or anything….let me know, kay?
> 
> Warnings/Incentives: NOT SOFT FOCUS SEXIN. Okay but really is sex a warning at this point? Lol.

Blaine carefully cut into his lamb chop the following Monday evening. He chewed thoughtfully, humming in pleasure as he swallowed it down. "The lamb is delicious, mother."

She just mmm-ed in response. "That's nice, Blaine dear."

Blaine frowned a little. The watery look in her eyes and the dopey smile on her face made it clear that she'd been drinking wine since noon. His father coughed a little and wiped at the corners of his mouth.

"Son, I'm going to be out of town on business starting on Wednesday."

Blaine speared a few peas on his fork and swallowed before answering. "That's cool. Where are you going?"

"Milan!" his mother sang out. "I'm so excited!"

"You're going too, Mom?" Blaine said, trying not to choke on his water. If she was, that meant he had the house to himself. That meant he could invite Kurt over and… _oh GOD._ He swallowed hard.

"Oh, yes," she cooed. "I can't wait to go shopping, see the Duomo again, oh, and last time I was there, well, I was too busy enjoying myself to do things like see  _The Last Supper._ " She winked and Blaine's face twisted. He totally didn't want to think about what "I was too busy enjoying myself" could possibly mean.

"Uh, that's great." Blaine's voice sounded like a question to his ears.

"Are you going to be alright here by yourself until Sunday evening, son?" His father asked around a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up.  _Are you fucking kidding?_ He refrained from putting too much excitement in his voice as he quietly answered his father. "I'll be fine. Can I have some of the Warblers over? Might get a little lonely."

"That's fine dear," his mother said dreamily. "I'll bring you back something lovely."

Blaine smiled warmly, and for once he didn't have to completely fake it. "Sounds great. So, what's for dessert?"

* * *

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, pushing up off the locker and wrapped his boyfriend in a tight hug the following morning. He'd gotten to school a little early in his excitement and had been anxiously waiting by their lockers for ten minutes.

"I can't breathe!" Kurt wheezed. "What's going on, anyway?" he asked as Blaine's hold loosened a little. "Not that I'm complaining about being wrapped up in those delicious arms of yours," Kurt added hastily, running a hand down over his boyfriend's hard upper arm.

Blaine blushed a little. He'd done a bit of rowing back at Dalton, and he worked out semi-regularly, but…his arms weren't, you know,  _delicious (_ although he had to admit that each and every single part of Kurt's body was absolutely delectable thanks to daily yoga and elliptical sessions). He shook his head and delivered his news in a rush.

Kurt's eyes widened. "They're gonna be gone all week?"

Blaine nodded, his tongue darting out to moisten his suddenly dry lips. Thoughts of having hours to touch and kiss every inch of his beautiful boyfriend's body were making every part of his body feel hot and tight. Blaine realized Kurt was staring at him and flushed a little. "Why are you looking at me like that?" he half-whispered.

"I'm not," Kurt answered breathily. "Just…fuck, I'm just thinking about tomorrow night."

Blaine's eyes snapped up to Kurt's. "What happens then?"

Kurt smiled, and the way he leaned in a little closer made a shiver run down Blaine's spine.

"Oh, I think you know." Kurt turned around and scanned the hallway. No one was here—it was still a bit too early for everyone to be out and about. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Blaine's, smiling a little as Blaine groaned and his hands shot up to Kurt's hair.

They pulled apart, breathing hard.

"I have to go fix my hair," Kurt finally said softly. "See you at lunch?"

Blaine just nodded and savored the taste of Kurt on his lips as he pressed his back against the cool metal and tried to collect his thoughts. Unfortunately, all of his thoughts revolved around variations of him and Kurt, naked, sweating, writhing and moaning. He groaned and banged the back of his head against the locker.

A nudge against his shoulder made his eyes pop open in surprise and he gripped the strap of his bag a little tighter. He relaxed when he realized that it was just Puck.

"Hey," he said shakily. "You scared me."

Puck smiled a little, hands raised slightly in a gesture of good will. "I've gotten a better grip on my impulse control over the years. I don't go around slamming boys like you into lockers anymore."

Blaine let go of his held breath, pressing a hand to his forehead and looking down as he smiled sheepishly. "I know. Sorry, Puck." Blaine's eyes knitted together in confusion. "You're here kind of early for you, aren't you?"

Puck looked down as though he was a little embarrassed. He put his hands down and leaned his hip against the locker, crossing his ankle over the other and resting the tip of one of his trainers on the tiled floor. "I just…I need to work out more."

Blaine couldn't stop his eyes from scanning over Puck's bulging biceps where they pressed against the tight fabric of his shirt. "Why? You're…you know, in pretty good shape."

Puck grinned, and Blaine couldn't help but think it was a little predatory. "My right arm's been getting an awful lot of use lately. I don't want that one to get way bigger than the left."

Blaine's head tilted to the side. "Why?"

Puck's shoulders shook a little as he laughed quietly. "Oh, I think you know."

" _Oh,_ " Blaine breathed, feeling his face heat up. "But you're, well, you know,  _you._ You could find a girl to…." Blaine's face reddened even more as the thought rose up in him that he wouldn't be a blushing virgin anymore after tomorrow night.

"You're blushing," Puck said, obviously delighting in Blaine's awkwardness. "Anyway, girls aren't gonna fix the problem I've got."

"Oh," Blaine said, finding it hard to look at Puck when he was smiling at him so…flirtatiously.

"Yeah," Puck murmured, scanning Blaine's body with his eyes. "I'm going to class now." He pushed up off the locker, leaving Blaine standing there, completely flabbergasted, and more than a little turned on.

* * *

Tuesday and Wednesday passed in a blur for both Kurt and Blaine. The heady sense of anticipation wiped away all of Blaine's thoughts of that puzzling (and oddly arousing) encounter with Puck the day before. Now that he was sitting in the empty living room of his house waiting for Kurt to arrive for an oddly planned middle of the week last minute "sleepover at Tina's", he could think of nothing but how excited (and terrified) he was for what was about to happen. The doorbell sounded and he leapt his feet, running to the door and pulling it open.

Kurt was standing there, looking just as nervous. He tilted his head to the side a little, his eyes almost glowing as he smiled and shyly said, "Hi."

Blaine grinned widely and stepped inside to let Kurt in, something that he'd done a million times before. But this time was different, because after Blaine locked the door, he pressed Kurt against it and slotted their mouths together, moaning loudly as Kurt's hands shot out to squeeze on Blaine's hips. Neither of them paid any attention to the loud thunk of Kurt's overnight bag hitting the hard wood floor.

"Upstairs," Blaine panted out. "I have a…surprise for you."

Kurt licked his lips in a way that made heat pool low in Blaine's belly. "Oh?"

Blaine just nodded, grabbed Kurt's bag with one hand and bidding him to follow with a jerk of his head. His stomach quivered anxiously inside of him and took Kurt by the hand, leading him upstairs, his stomach quivering anxiously inside of him. What he'd done to his room was, well, more than a little cheesy. But Kurt, for all that he was bossy as fuck in the bedroom, stubborn and the ultimate head bitch in charge, was still a romantic. This was still about more than animal lust, because Kurt was still the boy that Blaine loved with all of his heart. If was just about coming, they would have done this in those stolen moments in the fleeting and uncertain emptiness of Kurt's house last week.

"Don't look, okay?" Blaine mumbled as he stopped Kurt at the door, slipped inside and left him there waiting.

Kurt was just as anxious as Blaine was, and now there was a surprise at hand. It was probably something sweet, Blaine was so incredibly sensitive and thoughtful and that was one of the things Kurt loved most about him.

"Shut your eyes, baby, I'm coming out!" Blaine warned. Kurt obeyed, and heard the old thick wooden door creak open. Blaine's scent washed over him, clean and heady as Blaine's hands gripped his and led him into the room.

"Do you recognize the smell, Kurt?"

Kurt inhaled deeply, trying to place the odor. It was sweet without being cloying, a little fruity, a hint of citrus, floral, but not in that annoying fake flower way. It was fresh and clean, sweet and innocent, heady and light but heavy enough that Kurt knew Blaine's room would hold this smell for a few days. Kurt smiled as the name of the flower he was smelling popped into his mind.

"Lilacs," he said confidently, his heart swelling as he thought,  _'Blaine Anderson you are an absolute sap. And I fucking love you for it.'_

"Open your eyes," Blaine urged.

He did so and gasped as he took in the room, glowing with the light of countless numbers of candles. Panicles of lilacs were strewn across the floor, and on every available surface. Individual flowers and petals littered the bed, the bed where he and Blaine would do something that would change everything.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, his eyes sparkling as they misted at the corners. "This is…"

"Really cheesy," Blaine mumbled.

Kurt giggled. "Yeah, it is. But I love it. I love  _you_."

"You too," Blaine whispered. "So much." He held out his arms and Kurt slipped into them, arms lacing around Blaine's neck as their lips met and moved against one another.

Kurt drew back from the kiss and moved his hands so that they were pushing up under Blaine's shirt. "Clothes off," he demanded, stepping back and bending down to untie his shoes. By the time he'd slipped out of them, Blaine was shirtless and his hands were pushing at his jeans. Kurt stared at his boyfriend. They'd done things before, he'd even seen Blaine naked before but it had been rushed. But now they had all the time in the world, and he could  _look_ at Blaine as much as he liked. Kurt couldn't help but be reminded of those pieces of Italian marble sculptures he'd drooled over while planning his fantasy trip to Milan. How had he gotten so lucky?

"I thought we were supposed to be getting undressed?" Blaine said unsurely once he was down to his boxers, and realized Kurt was staring at him with a half unbuttoned shirt loosely held in his slim fingers and a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Yeah," Kurt said, blushing. "You're just really, really…beautiful."

"Oh," Blaine mumbled, smiling a little as his eyes raked over the half of Kurt's naked chest that he could see. He walked over and put his hand on Kurt's belt buckle. "Looks like you need help." Kurt 'mmm-ed' in response and finished undressing his upper half as Blaine threw his belt to the ground. He unbuttoned Kurt's black jeans and pushed them down, tugging a little to help get the tight pants off. He couldn't help himself—he had to kiss his boyfriend again while gripping the naked skin of his hips. Kurt hummed in pleasure and it vibrated straight through Blaine.

"Please," Blaine whispered.

"Not so fast," Kurt countered, walking over to the bed and sprawling out on it. He crooked a finger. "Come here, darling."

Blaine's heart melted at the affection in Kurt's voice. He joined his boyfriend on the bed, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him again. They both moaned as Blaine ground his hips down and Kurt pushed up. Kurt flipped them over, his hands pressing Blaine's shoulders down hard as he trailed kisses down Blaine's neck, across his chest and licked down his tightly muscled stomach. Kurt hooked his thumbs into Blaine's underwear and helped him get them off, flinging them to the side and not giving a shit where they landed.

"Lube?" Kurt asked uncertainly. Blaine sat up, his cock springing up tantalizingly in front of Kurt's face as Blaine twisted and reached over to open his bedside table drawer. He produced the requested lube and something they'd never really used before—a roll of condoms. Blaine smiled a little as he put them next to him on the bed, and handed Kurt the half-empty bottle.

Kurt set it down next to the outside of Blaine's thighs. "Spread your legs," Kurt commanded his voice quiet but firm.

Blaine complied, and Kurt knelt between them, gripping the base of Blaine's cock in one hand and rolling his balls gently in the other. Blaine groaned deep in his throat, his eyes shutting in contentment. Kurt took the opportunity to surprise him, bending down and enveloping the head of his boyfriend's cock with his mouth. Blaine's hips shot up off the bed as he moaned. Kurt flicked his eyes up and smiled as much as he could with Blaine's cock gently thrusting in and out of his mouth. Blaine was biting down on a few fingers, and trying to keep quiet like they'd usually had to. Kurt pulled off and rasped out, "No one's here, silly. You don't have to be quiet." His eyes flickered up to Blaine's, golden and wrecked and molten with lust. "I want to hear you." Kurt said want, but he meant  _need._ Those little sounds, even muffled sent a thrill through his body—he loved just how in control of Blaine's pleasure he was. The fact that he could make his normally dapper and polite boyfriend fall apart, that he could make him feel so good that he moaned like a whore (and didn't mind being called one, either) did unspeakable things to Kurt. Blaine was always so fucking  _good_ for him, and Kurt just wanted to reward him for it.

Blaine pulled his hand out of his mouth and rewarded Kurt with a long, drawn out moan when the brunette bent his head to lap softly at Blaine's balls. Normally, Kurt would be terribly displeased by Blaine twisting his fingers in Kurt's perfectly coifed hair, but he didn't mind when it was because Blaine was trying desperately to get more of Kurt's mouth on his balls. Kurt gave them one last luxurious lick, taking them in hand as he slid his tongue up one of the bulging veins in Blaine's cock. He couldn't stop himself from feeling a little smug s Blaine moaned and arched up, his body begging for more as his mouth fell open and delicious little sounds tumbled out.

"Kurt, fuck, so good, so fucking  _good_."

Kurt pulled away and chuckled a little at Blaine's pleading whine. "I have to get you ready." Kurt sat up, and coated his index finger with the previously discarded lube. He nudged at Blaine's inner left thigh with one of his elbows. "Wider, Blaine."

Blaine whimpered as he complied, thighs tensing a little when Kurt's slick finger began to tease around the rim of his asshole. "Oh god," Blaine whispered, shifting his hips forward. "I've done it to myself-you don't have to be so careful."

Kurt sucked in a breath as he stopped his teasing circles and began to press his finger forward. He let it out when his finger pressed inside with minimal reaction from Blaine (not counting the soft flutter of his eyelashes and the little noise of contentment that escaped him).

"How often do you fuck yourself on your fingers, baby?" Kurt asked as he slowly slid his finger in and out while Blaine wiggled his hips under him. The idea of Blaine in this very bed with his fingers up his ass, panting and thinking about Kurt made the brunette shiver.

"Few times a week," Blaine guessed. "It's not like I keep a tally in a notebook by the bed."

Kurt giggled, then withdrew his finger and slicked up his middle finger, pressing them both in. "And what do you think about while you're doing it?"

"This," Blaine moaned. "You, fingering me, fucking me, god I want you…"

"God, you're so eager for it."

"Yes, fuck yes, I need your cock inside of me-been dreaming about it for months."

"Oh?" Kurt purred, twisting his fingers as he fucked Blaine with them a little harder. He was completely unprepared for the violence of Blaine's reaction when the tips of his fingers brushed against something firm and rubbery. Blaine keened out a nameless sound that was so high it sounded more like a noise Kurt would make.

"Baby?" Kurt asked, his fingers stilling inside of Blaine's tight, hot hole.

"Do it again," Blaine demanded his voice low and scratchy from talking and moaning so much. "Fuck I've never really been flexible enough to really….god, just do it again Kurt, _please."_

Kurt bit his lip thoughtfully and wiggled his finger a little, pressing against the firm little nub again. Blaine bucked off the bed and all but screamed Kurt's name. He smiled to himself and withdrew his hand, slicking up a third finger and watching in fascination as Blaine's body opened to take them all. This time, however, Blaine hissed a little and clenched down. Kurt rubbed his free hand absentmindedly over Blaine's thigh and slowly began to move his fingers in and out of Blaine's ass. Kurt flickered his tongue against the head of Blaine's cock, enveloping it with his mouth, relishing the desperate whines issuing from Blaine's mouth as Kurt fucked him even harder with his fingers.

Blaine reached out wildly and suddenly there were condoms being thrust in Kurt's face. "Fuck me now," he growled.

"Someone's bossy," Kurt commented as he pulled his fingers out of Blaine's ass and tore a square off the strip. He ripped it open with his teeth and carefully rolled the condom over his aching cock (just like he'd practiced). Blaine sat up and took the lube from the brunette's hands, pouring some onto Kurt's dick and making it slippery. Their eyes met as Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's lightly haired chest and pushed him back down, following him with his lips as they kissed desperately.

Kurt reached down with one hand and lined himself up at Blaine's entrance. This was it—no going back now. "Ready?"

Blaine mmm-ed in response, and then Kurt was pressing his cock inside. Blaine pushed back against him and then the head popped in. Kurt gasped as tight heat clamped down on his dick and he fisted his hands in the sheets, falling forward a little, trying to remember all the things he'd read, like that he needed to take it slow, not thrust in deep and stay there forever like his body wanted him to.

"Oh  _God,"_ he breathed. "Blaine are you—"He couldn't finish his sentence, because  _fuck,_  Blaine was so tight, so  _hot, so fucking good_. Theoretically, he should have been prepared for this because he'd just had his fingers here and known how fucking hot it was, how hard Blaine's muscles could squeeze, but  _God_ , he wasn't. Nothing had ever felt like this before and _why_ had it taken them so long to get here?

"Yes," Blaine hissed. "Just move."

Kurt felt Blaine's body relaxing around him and pushed in a little further. "Jesus, Blaine, you're so fucking tight," he choked out.

Blaine moaned and slid the bottoms of his feet up the side of Kurt's thigh until they were pressing against the firm cheeks of Kurt's ass. Kurt 'mmm-ed' at the contact, not yet guessing what Blaine's intentions were. He was completely surprised by the insistent press of Blaine's feet against his ass, pulling him further inside until Kurt was sinking deep inside. A groan rumbled deep in Blaine's chest because  _fuck,_ he'd never been so full before. His fingers tangled in the sheets as his eyes squeezed shut and he buried his face in the pillow.

" _Blaine!"_ Kurt wailed, squeezing his eyes shut and trying his best not to think about the tight heat squeezing around his cock. He could feel himself trembling as he waited for Blaine to get used to him. It was obvious that he was suffering a bit of mild discomfort—his breathing was ragged, his face twisted in a slight grimace of pain. Kurt hated that he was currently having the best sexual moment of his life while Blaine was suffering in any way at all. A sudden rush of tenderness swept through him, and he leaned down to kiss Blaine's forehead. Kurt needed it to be good for Blaine, needed to make this last, so he inhaled the scent of lilacs to calm himself and forced himself to stay as still as he could, though he couldn't stop himself from rotating his hips in small circles. When the tension began to melt out of Blaine's face, Kurt bumped his hips forward a little, thrusting shallowly as Blaine murmured incoherently beneath him. When he realized that Blaine was  _mewling_ beneath him, that he  _liked_ what Kurt was doing, he pulled back experimentally and pushed forward.

Blaine whimpered Kurt's name, his hips stuttering up as Kurt thrust into him again, a little deeper this time.

"You feel amazing," Kurt murmured.

Blaine mmmed in agreement, crying out as the head of Kurt's cock brushed against his prostate on its way back inside.

"Shit!" Kurt hissed. "So fucking tight." He snapped his hips in a little harder on the next thrust and Blaine's hips bucked up to meet it. Before they knew it, Kurt was no longer carefully threading his way in and out, terrified and careful. He grabbed Blaine's hips and pulled them up, interrupting the hard rhythm of their thrusts to sit up and slide his knees under Blaine's ass. "This okay?" Kurt gritted out between clenched teeth.

"Are you kidding?" Blaine said, half laughing as he placed his feet flat on the bed for stability. He wiggled a little. "This is fucking awesome, actually."

Kurt giggled and bent over, capturing Blaine's lips in his as he stroked his thumb over Blaine's hipbone. "Ready?"

"For what?" Blaine asked curiously. "You're already inside of me." Something about those words made a little thrill run through both of them.

Kurt grinned. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

Blaine whimpered and turned his head to the side as Kurt fucked him, the new position allowing Kurt to slide so much deeper into his boyfriend. Sweat began to wet Kurt's hair as he pounded into Blaine mercilessly. He loved this angle—he could watch himself press into Blaine over and over again. His long fingers clamped around Blaine's hips, preventing him from doing anything much more than wiggling and writhing as Kurt fucked into him as hard, as deep and as fast as he wanted. The air was hot and heavy with the scent of sweat and lilacs, the sacred silence punctuated occasionally by the sounds of skin slapping on skin, of moaning and panting as they moved together.

"God, Blaine, not gonna last much longer, so fucking  _good_ ," Kurt breathed. He needed to make Blaine come, needed it to be just as amazing for him. Kurt brought a hand to his mouth and licked it until it was slick with spit, then he wrapped it around Blaine's dick and jerked him hard and fast in time with his own thrusts. Their eyes met and something snapped inside of Blaine.

"Kurt, fuck, I'm gonna-" Blaine's shout was cut off by Kurt crashing his lips down onto his, kissing him sloppily as Blaine clenched down tight on Kurt's cock and splashes of come painted his stomach. Kurt hissed when Blaine bit his lip and he followed him down into a searing orgasm that made him see stars.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt's lips were swollen from the number of times he'd kissed Blaine over the past few hours.

"What time is it?" Blaine mumbled, his voice hoarse.

"Dunno. I'm thirsty," Kurt grumbled, burrowing into Blaine's warm embrace.

"And I'm kind of hungry. I guess…fuck, I don't ever want to get out of bed."

"Mmm," Kurt agreed, trying to ignore the dryness of his throat.

Blaine's stomach rumbled. "Fuck!" he swore. "Alright…downstairs. We need a kitchen raid." He looked over at the bedside table. "Especially since it's one in the morning."

"Ugh," Kurt groaned. "I'm going to look like shit tomorrow without my beauty sleep."

"Not possible. You're always stunning."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but smiled to himself when Blaine kissed his forehead before getting out of bed and padding to the bathroom. Kurt snuggled into the pillows as he heard the water running and tried to get warm again.

"Get up!" Blaine demanded, jumping back into the bed and making Kurt bounce around.

"What? No way. You're uhm, the host. So…yeah, I'm the guest and so I should stay warm in bed."

Kurt screamed as Blaine dug his fingers into his sides and began tickling him.

"Stop it!" he shrieked.

Blaine cackled. "Never! Not unless you come downstairs with me!"

"Fine, fine!" Kurt wailed in between laughs.

Blaine tickled him a few more seconds partially for his amusement, and partially because he enjoyed the feeling of Kurt bucking and writhing so wildly beneath him.

Blaine removed his hands and Kurt pushed him off hard. "You bitch," Kurt hissed. "I hate you."

Blaine giggled. "No you don't, baby. At least, I hope you don't go around fucking boys you hate."

Kurt huffed and sat up at the edge of the bed. "You suck."

"I'll suck your cock again if you stop pouting and come raid the fridge with me," Blaine said saucily.

Kurt mmmed thoughtfully. "You've got yourself a deal, Anderson."

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting cross legged in Blaine's bed, facing each other and chatting about nothing as they refreshed their worn out bodies with water, grapes, and crackers.

"Oh!" Blaine exclaimed, nearly knocking over Kurt's bottle of water.

"Whoa there," Kurt said. "Where's the fire?"

"Sorry," Blaine said sheepishly. "It's just that you'll never believe what Puck said to me yesterday."

Kurt listened patiently to Blaine's story, raising his eyebrows a little and ignoring the slow simmer of jealousy in his belly. Puck was definitely flirting with his man, and that would have to be addressed as soon as possible.

"So…I think I know what Puck wants," Kurt said slowly.

"Yeah?" Blaine's chest jumped as his breath hitched.

"I think you know too."

"I wasn't sure if I was making it up, or if he was just trying to, you know, get a rise out of us."

Kurt chuckled. "Blaine, I'm pretty sure he's trying to get a rise out of us, but of an entirely different kind than you're thinking."

Blaine blushed. "You mean…you think he's serious about wanting us?"

Kurt nodded thoughtfully. "I've known Puck for a long time and I know it what it looks like when he's interested. Are you interested, in, you know, being with him?"

"What?" Blaine exclaimed, jumping up and nearly knocking everything off the bed in his fervor. "No, I just want—"

Kurt waved him away. "I didn't mean with him, I meant…like...sexually. Like we talked about before."

The tension melted from Blaine's body. "Ah. That."

"Yeah," Kurt breathed, scooping up a few crackers from the comforter. "That. He's kind of hot. And I'm pretty sure he wants to…"

"Yeah, but do you want to?" Blaine's eyes were big and searching, but for what, Kurt wasn't sure. Part of him was scared Blaine would say yes if he did just to please him, but part of him knew Blaine was stronger than that.

Kurt's stomach flipped as he tried to formulate a satisfactory answer. "Yeah. I mean, I don't…I don't want him to fuck either one of us, but I think it would be really hot for him to watch."

"I'm down with that. I do like to perform, after all."

Kurt chuckled nervously. "Well, before we drop the idea on him, we should, you know, test the waters."

"I know that face," Blaine said smiling. "You've got a plan."

Kurt fluttered his eyelashes. "Well, actually, I do, but first, you owe me a blowjob."

Kurt texted his dad on the way to school to tell him that he'd had a lovely time at Tina's, that he'd be home for dinner, and that he'd be bringing Blaine, if that was alright, since his parents were leaving for a business trip that morning, and his friends from the Warblers wouldn't be over until much later that night. Yeah, so he'd fudged the details a little, but what Burt didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Also, the promise of other boys in the house meant that Kurt just might get away with spending the weekend at Blaine's.

Feeling defiant, he grabbed Blaine's hand as they walked into school. He didn't care if they got slushied by every player on every team for it—he'd spent all night making love with his boyfriend and had gotten to wake up beside him, to see what he looked like dripping wet straight out of the shower and damn it, he wanted to hold Blaine's fucking hand. Besides, those rumors about Blaine's dad had exploded—the Andersons were now involved in the mafia, the last Kurt had heard about it from a giggling Mercedes.

Blaine squeezed back anxiously. "So we're starting this crazy plan of yours today?"

There was a nervous tremor in Blaine's throat that stopped Kurt short. He faced Blaine and stroked a thumb over their connected hands. "That's what we discussed. Do you not want to? Is there something we didn't talk about last night?"

They'd been up till almost four In the morning, plotting how to drive Puck crazy in between sweet, sloppy kisses and slow soft touches that made them ache until they'd had to make love again.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I'm just nervous, I guess. What if he's just screwing around? I kind of don't want to get beat up again, you know?"

Kurt laughed. "Oh, Blaine. If for some reason he wasn't interested, he totally wouldn't beat you up, you know that. This is Puck we're talking about here. He might be a badass on the outside, but he's a real softie."

He tugged Blaine along and they were walking toward their lockers again. "As far as I see it, this isn't a question of interest, it's one of how long it's gonna take to break him."

"You think?" Blaine asked as he opened his locker.

"Mmm," Kurt hummed as he did the same, checking his flawless hair in the mirror. "I'm certain."

Blaine gaped at him. Kurt didn't seem to be worried at all. Maybe…maybe this wasn't as crazy as it sounded now that it was more than an idle thought. "You're really really terrifying when you're plotting."

"All the more reason for you to stay on my good side," Kurt said haughtily as he shoved his calculus book into his bag and slammed his locker door shut.

Blaine rolled his eyes, closing his locker gently. "The way I see it, you'd better stay on MY good side."

Kurt arched his eyebrows. "Oh, and why's that?"

Blaine smirked and leaned in a little. "I don't know that I'd want to have sex with you if I was annoyed with you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "One night, and you're already withholding sex from me. I need more coffee if I'm gonna have to deal with this all morning."

Blaine laughed. "As if I would. But maybe I shouldn't keep you up so late tonight."

"No. The bags under my eyes are so worth it." He scanned the hall. No one was here. And even if they were, they had the protection of the Mafia on their side. Kurt wasn't sure that he liked being avoided out of fear, but it made moments like this possible. So he leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to Blaine's lips.

"You're up first. You guys have pre-cal together first period, and I've got him in English second period."

Blaine wasn't so sure he wasn't just going to get his ass kicked by the time this was over. But he kind of had a history of being oblivious-he trusted Kurt's instincts over his own any day when it came to reading other people.

Little did Blaine know, he had nothing to worry about. Puck had been freaking out a little since he'd said "Yeah Maybe." Mostly because he'd intended to say it jokingly, then it had come out husky and low, like he'd meant it. And the worst part was that Blaine had totally been right-he was so freaking interested in their sex life it hurt. Like in the aching, secretly touching yourself at night, hiding the soiled sheets kind of way. Before the dreams started, he'd tried to tell himself that it was just because he was happy that Kurt was happy. He'd kind of been an ass to Kurt sophomore year, but he was reformed now, and totally dug the fact that Hummel was getting his mack on. Now that Finn was his boy again, he kind felt protective of Kurt. Like a little brother. Except you didn't dream about your little brother and his boyfriend giving you the best blowjob ever, not unless you were from Alabama or something.

He'd tried not to think about it, tried to blow it off as his inner sex shark recognizing hotness where he saw it, but then Anderson had flirted with him during pre-cal that morning. Puck pressed his face into his pillow and groaned as he thought about it.

8:30 am, Pre-Cal

"Hey," a soft voice murmured in Puck's ear as a set of finger tips jittered across the top of his back. Puck whirled around—memories of juvie made him a little antsy about being snuck up on still.

It was just Anderson. He let his shoulders drop. "Can't sneak up on me dude," he said by way of greeting.

"Right," Anderson said. "Anyone sitting here?" he asked, indicating the seat that Puck usually made sure was empty.

Puck raised his eye brows. "You know no one sits here."

Blaine shrugged, then hesitated. He looked around then bent down close to Puck's ear. "G-guess I can't tell you all about how Kurt spent all of last night fucking me into the mattress." His breath was hot on Puck's skin and smelled minty and delicious.

"What?" Puck said dumbly, caught off guard. But Blaine was already striding off to his regular seat on the other side of the room, and he practically ran out of class when the bell rang.

What the fuck?

Puck had thought that something weird was going on with Anderson, that this was some odd onetime thing, so he shook his head, shrugged and strolled off to English. Then he remembered he had English with Hummel. Maybe he could figure out what that weird business in pre-cal was about.

Kurt was already sitting at his usual spot in the corner, and Puck dropped his bag on the table next to him. "What's up, Hummel? Heard you had a good night," he teased.

Instead of jumping or blushing or getting mad, Kurt just grinned up at him. "Oh I did," he all but purred. "Sit down and let me tell you about it."

Puck's eyebrows knitted in confusion, but he sat down, curious to see where this would go.

Kurt leaned in. "I fucked the shit out of Blaine last night. He's such a good boy."

"Yeah, well, you are the bossy one," Puck said, chuckling awkwardly as his body began to get hot at the thought of Kurt, delicate, beautiful Kurt, pounding into Blaine's ass, making him take it, sweat running down his back.

"Mhm," Kurt agreed. "Blaine's a screamer, you know. It's a good thing his parents left yesterday, and won't be back until Sunday." His eyes slid over to Puck's, and Puck tried to pretend like he hadn't totally been staring at Hummel's glossy pink lips the whole time.

"And what about you?"

"Silent as the grave," Kurt deadpanned, and just like that, with a shared laugh, they were back to normal.

Except for the part where thoughts of Kurt and Blaine, naked and writhing kept dancing through his head and make him feel hot and heavy with desire and curiosity.

The whole freaking day had been like that. Kurt's pencil had dropped off the desk during class, so he'd slipped under the table and his ass had been in the air, just, right fucking there, and god it was a nice ass and why did he want to touch it so much?

His cock twitched in interest at the thought—touching both of them, watching them touch each other, their hands on his body. He knew they'd be softer than his own, but not as soft as a girl's and somehow that turned him on so, so much.

The craziest part is that he felt like they were doing this on purpose. They were so bold, so blatantly seductive, smirking at him and being fucking hot.

He'd arrived to glee rehearsal a little early, hoping he could have the room alone for a while so he could get thoughts of Kurt and Blaine out of his head. He'd exhaled in disgust when he'd found that they were already there. He couldn't escape them in his head, and he couldn't escape them in real life and—

Holy shit.

They weren't sitting there flipping through a Vogue magazine.

They weren't talking about musicals.

Kurt was in Blaine's lap, hands fisted in the dark curly locks as they kissed passionately.

"Blaine," he heard Kurt whimper quietly. The noise went straight to his cock.

Puck shut the door loudly behind him, smirking a little when he thought of how they'd jump and be totally embarrassed. But they weren't. Kurt turned slowly, saw Puck standing there, smiled, and went back to grinding his hips into Blaine's lap.

If Puck wasn't mistaken, they were moaning louder, kissing harder, gasping, putting on a fucking show for him.

His throat was tight as he glided toward them, watching them hungrily as he leaned on the glossy black surface of the piano.

Finally, they broke apart, and Kurt moved so that he was sitting with his back to Blaine, but still on his lap. "Did you enjoy yourself, Puckerman?" he asked, voice breathy and high.

Puck hadn't heard anything hotter in his whole life, and considering the number of people he'd had sex with and the things he'd done, well, that was saying a whole hell of a lot. He blushed. Noah fucking Puckerman blushed. Usually Puck was the one making Kurt blush, and he was completely taken aback by what it felt like to be on the other side.

Kurt laughed throatily. "I'll take that as a yes."

"So what if it is?" Puck challenged, his eyes sliding from one set of eyes to the other.

"Then you should come over to my house on Friday night and see what happens."

Puck's mouth dropped. When Bryan Ryan had told them to write their biggest dreams down on a piece of paper and he'd written 'threesome', he'd been picturing two hot girls (usually combinations of Quinn, Santana and Brittany), but as he raked his eyes over Blaine's hair, wild from where Kurt's fingers had tangled in it, Kurt's cheeks flushed and pink, over their lips, pink and wet from kissing, his stomach clenched and yes, this would do just fine.

Soft giggles startled him from his thoughts. "Puck?" Kurt asked softly. "You alright there?"

Puck cleared his throat. "Yeah. So if I come over, what happens? Theoretically, of course."

Blaine giggled. "You get to watch."

"Maybe more," Kurt added, stroking a hand down Blaine's arm. "Well?"

Puck sucked in a breath. "I'll be there."

"Fabulous," Kurt purred. "I'll text you the address. Come at 9, don't be late, and I'd bring a change of clothes, if I were you."

Puck gulped.

So now it was Friday night, 6 o'clock and any minute now, his mom would be calling him down for dinner in front of the TV. And he'd sit there with his mom and his sister and not think about Kurt and Blaine putting on a show for him. Then he'd go upstairs and shower and tell his mom he was gonna be hanging out with Finn and would probably just crash there. And even though it was really lame, he'd pace the floor until 8:15, get in his truck and drive to the Anderson's (which was in the nicest part of town judging by the address…maybe those rumors had something to them). He'd never tell anyone because all of his badassness would go down the drain, but, he was leaving so early because he wanted to sit in his truck and freak out a little before doing what he was doing right now—climbing out, locking the door and striding up the path with his backpack slung across one shoulder.

Being nervous was totally lame, but Puck couldn't blame his heart for beating so fast. Whatever happened, tonight was going to be epic. He took a deep breath to calm himself and pressed the doorbell. He heard the lock click open and as it opened, he thought, 'This is it.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Threesomes and a wee bit of underage drinking. Again, at this point, you probably are totally down with the idea of a threesome. Otherwise you're nuts for reading this far.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded. "Stop pacing. Puck is coming. He's way too interested not to. So if you would just sit down and—"

The doorbell rang. Blaine's face paled and he froze. "Ohmygod!" Blaine breathed. "Oh my god!"

Kurt rolled his eyes when Blaine remained motionless, his face the perfect picture of panic and surprise. "I guess this means I should answer the door." He pushed off his perch on the edge of the Anderson's plush leather sofa and walked to the door. He opened it, and Puck was there, looking just as nervous as Blaine. He stood there awkwardly, shuffling back and forth on his feet.

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?"

"Right. Yeah," Puck said, his voice gruff as he stepped inside the house.

"You brought the wine, right?"

Puck nodded, patting his backpack.

"Well, bring it with you into the living room. You can leave your bag by the stairs. I'll get some glasses. Blaine's in there," Kurt said over his shoulder as he waved in the direction of the living room and strode off to the kitchen.

Puck shuffled into the living room, holding the bottle of moscato awkwardly in his hands. "Sweet house, Anderson."

"It's my parents'," Blaine said stupidly, then blushed. "S-sit down?"

Puck took a seat on the other couch in the room, directly across from Blaine. They smiled awkwardly at each other, each trying to think of something to say. Puck set the bottle of wine down with a loud thunk.

"For the love of Christ," Kurt said as he burst into the room with three glasses. "You two need to relax. Blaine, grab the corkscrew out of my back pocket." Blaine followed instructions, although Kurt was sure it wasn't entirely necessary to squeeze someone's ass while getting something out of their pocket. He 'hmmed' in pleasure and pressed back into the touch. He glancing over his shoulder and smirked when he saw Puck's gaze fixed upon him. Kurt felt a little bit smug as he bent over and set the glasses down on the table, two on one side, one on the other. When he straightened back up, both Blaine and Puck were staring at him, mouths slightly open. Clearly those intense 15 minute butt-busting workouts were worth the pain.

"Open it," Kurt said eagerly, pushing the corkscrew towards Puck, who took it and had the bottle open in no time.

"So," Kurt began after the glasses had been poured and they were all carefully sipping the sweet white wine. "Are you too going to be too terrified all night, or…what?" He arched an eyebrow at them and laughed inside when they both stiffened and looked away from him. Blaine, Kurt could understand, but Puck's mannerisms were a bit confusing.

"What?" Blaine nearly spit out his wine.

Puck swallowed hard. "No. The Puckster doesn't get nervous."

"Whatever," Kurt said. "You are both being…well, ridiculous. And adorable. Enough of this, I'm clearly going to have to make the first move."

He put his wine glass down and took Blaine's from his hands. Then he pushed Blaine back onto the couch and kissed him hard. Blaine gasped, giving Kurt the perfect opportunity to take Blaine's bottom lip into his mouth and suck on it. Blaine moaned, his hands pressing tight against the sides of Kurt's face. They broke apart, breathing heavy as Kurt smiled down at Blaine, then turned his head to look at Puck. "Is this good so far?" he asked.

Puck nodded.

"Upstairs, then," Kurt ordered, pushing up off of Blaine and starting for the stairs without waiting for either of them to follow.

Puck and Blaine locked eyes across the table.

"Well, shall we?" Blaine said diplomatically, standing and walking towards the door.

Puck followed, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. "Yeah."

Puck was completely unprepared for the force of his body's reaction when Kurt pressed Blaine into the soft buttery leather of the Anderson's couch and kissed his boyfriend until he was gasping and arching. I mean, theoretically he knew that Kurt was the bossy one, but seeing it was something else entirely. Hot, wild desire flared deep in his core as Kurt Hummel, delicate, beautiful, baby faced Kurt Hummel, held Blaine's hands above his head and nipped at his neck while Blaine moaned desperately.

"Kurt," Blaine whined, the sound echoing off the wood paneled walls. "Please." He was so incredibly needy for it, and it made Puck's mouth water.

Puck's breath caught in his throat as they undressed, kissing leisurely, and even though he knew they were doing it slowly so that he could see each bit of skin as it was revealed, something about the way they touched seemed completely intimate, and totally theirs. He almost felt like, as much as he wanted this, that maybe he shouldn't be here. They had something real going here, like he'd felt about Quinn when he'd wanted to raise Beth with her. He cleared his throat. "I think I'm gonna go," he said shakily.

Kurt looked up, hands frozen on Blaine's belt buckle. "Suit yourself, but...why? The lack of boobs not doing it for you?" he teased.

A cold shock ran through Puck. "No!" he exclaimed quickly. "You two are…" Puck's throat was suddenly dry. "You're amazing together," he finished lamely after an awkwardly long pause.

Kurt and Blaine laughed a little.

"Okay," Blaine said. "well is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable? is there something wrong?"

Wrapped up in Kurt's arms, Blaine didn't seem nervous at all anymore. Just what was it about Hummel that made everyone putty in his hands?

Puck exhaled heavily. "I just...you guys have something really special going on. Even I can see that. I just don't want to mess anything up, you know?"

"Aww," Kurt laughed. "That's really sweet but...we are so terribly in love that you've got nothing to worry about. No one can touch us."

"Or what we have," Blaine said quickly. They smiled at one another gently.

Puck had no idea what that was about but it was clear that those words meant something special to the two of them. "You swear?"

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay," he said. "I'll stay."

Kurt whispered something to Blaine, and whatever it was, was unexpected, because his weird triangle eyebrows shot up. But he looked over at Puck, tilted his head, and nodded after a while.

Puck sucked in a breath as Kurt turned those bright blue in his direction and crooked a finger. "Come here, Noah."

"But I thought-"

Blaine shook his head. "Just figured you ought to get a good view. And it's more comfy on the bed anyway."

Puck shrugged off his jacket and shoes, dropping them by the door. Steeling himself against a most unwelcome set of nervous flutters, he strode over to the bed and sat on the side they weren't already on.

Blaine had been shocked by Kurt's sudden change of heart.

"We should do more than let him watch."

Blaine really didn't mind. While Kurt was more than enough for him, part of him really, really wanted to see Puck without a shirt, to run his hands over those bulging biceps he'd been salivating over for weeks. He pushed desperately at Kurt's jeans, a breathless moan spilling from his lips and he heard a gasp, deep and foreign join his small eager sounds in the small room. He turned his head and his chest tightened.

Puck's eyes were gleaming, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his tongue slid over his dry cracked lips.

Fuck.

"Hurry, Kurt," Blaine begged. He couldn't wait to see the look on Puck's face when presented with the two of them, naked and hard and wanting.

"You're an eager little slut tonight," Kurt commented, a wicked grin on his face. "Tell me why."

Blaine's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but his balls ached with need. "Because," Blaine whispered, turning his head to stare straight into Puck's hungry eyes. "Because he's watching us."

"And you like to show off is that it?" Kurt asked, his voice edged with a sharpness that made both Puck and Blaine shiver.

"Yes," Blaine choked out, both in answer and celebration, because finally, finally he and Kurt were naked and god it had been too long since they'd been like this.

Kurt rolled off of Blaine and settled into the bed. "Suck my cock," he ordered. Blaine heard Puck breathe hard, and he knew why. There was something illicitly thrilling about someone that looked as innocent as Kurt did saying things like 'slut' and 'cock.' Blaine wondered if it would ever get old. Like he'd done so many times before, Blaine gripped the base of Kurt's cock and licked a stripe up the shaft. He repeated this a few more times before flickering his tongue over the leaking tip.

"Mmm, that's good," Kurt murmured, bringing a hand down to tangle in Blaine's curls. The pull of Kurt's strong, slim fingers tugging at his scalp never failed to leave him reeling. "I don't remember telling you to lick me, though."

Blaine said nothing. Instead of a reply, he engulfed Kurt's cock in his mouth and felt his boyfriend's leg muscles shift and tense next to his shoulders.

"Fuck!" Kurt gasped as Blaine lifted his head and sunk back down again. "So good, so fucking good." Blaine hummed in satisfaction. He felt like making Kurt feel good was all there was, like nothing else matter in this moment.

"Good boy," Kurt rasped out, hands pulling even harder in Blaine's hair.

A deep groan off to the left side of them brought them both back to reality. Puck. Blaine felt the bed shift a little as Kurt moved and took his hand out of Blaine's hair. He nearly choked on the cock in his mouth when he looked up and saw Kurt grabbing Puck by the shirt and kissing him. Like, really, really kissing him. And Puck was kissing back. Heat flared inside of him and he pulled off of Kurt's dick.

They hadn't agreed to this.

Kurt couldn't say why he did it. He'd opened his eyes, looked straight at Puck and had seen such raw need that he'd just had to kiss him. Memories of the girls (minus Lauren) gushing about how good of a kisser he was swam through Kurt's mind and he was struck by the sudden conviction to see if they were true. So he'd crooked a finger, wrapped his hand around Puck's neck when he was close enough and pulled him in for a kiss. And god, the girls hadn't been exaggerating. Kissing Blaine was magical because they were in love, but neither of them had much experience to go on, and little in the way of particular skill or technique. Kissing Puck was something else entirely—Kurt had never been kissed so thoroughly, so roughly in his entire life and it was amazing. The things Puck was doing with his mouth were revolutionary and it was all going straight to his cock which was in Blaine's mouth and fuck he was getting too close already and-

He gasped as he felt himself being ripped away from Puck's hot, talented mouth and found himself face to face with Blaine. Kurt's hand slid from Puck's shirt, which he hadn't realized he'd been grabbing and fell uselessly onto his bare stomach.

Blaine's eyes were dark and stormy as he growled, "Mine," before grabbing Kurt's face and kissing him hard enough to bruise.

"Should I go?" Puck said awkwardly, a few minutes later. Kurt's insides squirmed—maybe he'd pushed Blaine into this, maybe they should stop, maybe-

"No," Blaine said gruffly. "You can stay. You get to watch me fuck him."

Kurt shivered as Blaine reached into his bedside table for lube and condoms.

Puck was beyond surprised. He'd kind of been under of the impression that Hummel was in charge, but judging from the way Anderson was biting his boyfriend's neck, and the way Kurt was just letting it

happen, clearly that wasn't the case. Blaine growled again and it went straight to Puck's cock, uncomfortably tight and hard in his jeans. His zipper snicked quietly on its way down and he exhaled in relief as he pushed his jeans down around his hips and took his cock and balls in hand, massaging gently.

"Oh my," Kurt purred as he looked over, his eyes sliding straight down to Puck's cock. "So Santana wasn't lying about that either."

Puck choked out a laugh and his reply was cut off by Kurt whimpering loudly as Blaine slid a condom over Kurt's dick and slicked it with lube.

"Gonna fuck you so goddamn hard," Blaine hissed as he straddled Kurt's hips.

Puck forgot to breathe while he watched Blaine sink down on Kurt's cock with little difficulty. The one time he'd convinced Mrs. Campbell to do anal he'd had to spend forever fingering her and had had to go so slow, and had never been able to fuck her as hard as he'd liked because she hadn't been that into it. Blaine , however , was slamming his hips down hard and fast, and moaning, and shit it was so hot to watch Kurt's cock disappear over and over inside of Blaine's ass.

Blaine reached out and fisted Puck's t-shirt in his hands. He slowed his hips and leaned in, kissing Puck softly on the lips. Puck moaned into his mouth—whereas Kurt had been eager and passionate, Blaine was sweeter, more exploratory and it drove him wild.

"Fuck," Blaine moaned when he pulled away.

"Forgive me?" Kurt said smugly from beneath them.

"Yes," Blaine said, drawing the word out a little as he blinked and licked his lips. He turned to Puck and murmured, "Take your shirt off. I want to see the muscles I've been drooling over for weeks."

Puck wasted no time in throwing his shirt on the floor and getting rid of his pants completely. Without thinking about it, he lay down next to Kurt and resumed stroking his cock. The view was much better from down here.

"You guys are so fucking hot," he murmured, his hand moving faster.

Blaine ground his hips down hard. "You want us, don't you?"

Kurt bucked up into Blaine, his hands gripping tight on Blaine's hips as he turned his head to the side and then Kurt's eyes were right there, right in Puck's face and god Kurt was stunning. Puck shut his eyes against the image, not wanting to get too close already.

"Y-yes," Puck admitted after a moment. "So fucking—, "his statement was interrupted by Kurt's lips on his again and he kissed back wildly, gasping when he felt hands on his body. The one cupping around his balls and massaging had to belong to Kurt—the fingers were slender, yet strong. The one scratching down his chest felt different, had to be Blaine's.

A loud grunt forced Puck's eyes open just in time to see Blaine coming in thick white ropes over Kurt's stomach as he slammed down on him even harder. Puck's throat went dry. Fuck.

Kurt was in heaven. Blaine was, for lack of better words, riding the shit out of him, and his hand was full of Puck's cock and there was cock everywhere and it was perfect. Sweat was dripping from Blaine's hair and sliding down his chest. Kurt thought he'd never seen anything sexier and realized he was wrong when Blaine came, nails digging hard into Kurt's chest and probably doing the same to Puck's. Kurt felt Puck's breath hot on his face as he groaned and fucked up into Kurt's tight grip. Blaine was still fucking Kurt, so tight and hot around him, Puck's cock was warm and hard in his hands and this was the one of the most perfect things Kurt had ever felt. Maybe that's why he said it.

"Come on me," he gasped. "Noah, please."

Puck gasped, but scrambled to his knees his shoulders brushing with Blaine's, who was still riding out his orgasm.

Blaine smeared a hand through the hot sticky come on Kurt's stomach and brought it up to his lips, smirking as he licked the come from his hands. Puck groaned and slipped a hand around Blaine's neck, gripping tight as he pulled Kurt's boyfriend in and kissed him hard.

"Fuck," Kurt gasped—it was one thing for Puck to let them do things to him, but the fact that he was initiating, that he was kissing Blaine so thoroughly, was something else entirely. Kurt's hand moved faster on Puck's cock. "Please," he begged. "Come on me, do it, do it now, oh fuck." Kurt lost it as Blaine's ass clenched around him tight and hot and perfect and he felt Puck's come spilling out over his hand and his stomach, already streaked with Blaine's orgasm from only moments before. He arched up and came and his eyes shut tight and—

"Dude," Puck rasped as Kurt's hand slipped from his cock. "Did he pass out?"

Blaine laughed a little as he slid off of Kurt, who had, indeed, passed out. "Yeah, I think so. He's still breathing, so…let's just clean all this up, and...yeah."

Puck sat against the headboard while Blaine disappeared into the bathroom, and jumped in surprise as a damp towel hit him in the face. "Nice aim, Anderson," he complimented.

"We're still on a last name basis after all that?"

Puck shrugged. "Nice aim, Blaine."

Whatever Blaine was about to say was cut off by Kurt's eyelashes fluttering as he came to. "Oh God," he murmured. "Did I pass out?"

"Yup," Puck said smugly as Blaine wiped the come from Kurt's stomach and helped him sit up. "And don't think I'm gonna let you forget about it."

Kurt groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I hate you, Noah."

"Damn, I can't win with you, Hummel."

"And don't you forget it," Kurt retorted.

"If you two are done being snarky, I'd like to slip in to say that that was…pretty incredible," Blaine interjected.

Puck smiled and looked at the two of them. "Yeah, it was. Anytime you guys get bored, you let me know."

They shared a strange look, the kind of strange look that made Puck think this wasn't his last time in Blaine's bedroom. He was perfectly fine with that.


	9. Chapter 9

Puck felt a sharp tug on his Mohawk pulling his head back and exposing his throat. Kurt brought his lips down to Puck's ear and all but growled, "Still think I'm a princess?" Kurt's other hand gripped harder on Puck's hip, sinking him even further down on Kurt's cock.

Puck was about to answer with something smart alecky, but Blaine's mouth on his dick short circuited his brain.

And just like every other night since last week, Puck woke up, sweating and hard. Unlike the other nights though, he didn't' fight with himself before shoving his pajama bottoms down and taking his cock in hand, stroking himself fast and sure until he was spilling over his fingers.

Watching Kurt and Blaine had been fun, but it wasn't enough.

He wanted more.

He wanted in.

Pun intended.

Aside from a few hot stares and a knowing smile every now and then, neither Kurt nor Blaine had said anything about what had happened, or if it would happen again. Puck was completely at a loss for how best to initiate sex for once—was there some kind of threesome etiquette that he didn't know about? Maybe he'd run a Google search tomorrow after school and see what he could come up with.

"How are you so sure Puck wants to do it again?" Blaine asked as he snuggled further into Kurt's arms.

Kurt chuckled. "Haven't you seen the way he's been looking at us? He definitely wants more."

Blaine nuzzled against Kurt's bare chest. "If you say so, babe."

"Agreeing with me is always a smart option," Kurt said, dropping a kiss to the top of Blaine's head. "So, how about we try something new for round two?"

"Bored with me already?" Blaine teased.

"Never," Kurt said seriously, so seriously that Blaine tilted his head up only to find himself drowning in the intensity of Kurt's eyes. "But I was hoping you'd fuck me instead this time."

Blaine went still. "Really?" His voice had gone low and scratchy without his consent, but judging by the way Kurt's eyes widened, he didn't mind that change very much at all.

"Yeah. I…want you to fill me up with your big hard cock and fuck me until I scream. Sound good to you?" Kurt smirked when all Blaine did was groan in response and ask him to turn over.

Blaine raked his nails down Kurt's back and over his firm ass, murmuring as Kurt shivered beneath him. Kurt felt the bed move as Blaine did something behind him and suddenly he felt his legs being pushed apart, his ass cheeks being pulled apart and….was this going where he thought it was going?

"Fuck!" Kurt cried out as he felt the first hot wet slide of Blaine's tongue over his hole. He whimpered desperately, squirming and pushing back shamelessly for more as Blaine kept licking him, hard and slow and maddeningly perfect.

"Blaine, please, more," Kurt begged, and he didn't care what more meant—if it was fingers, tongue, cock, he just needed more than the slow tease of Blaine's tongue around his rim. Blaine stabbed the point of his tongue directly at Kurt's entrance, soft, wet jabs until Kurt's body yielded to him and he could slide his tongue inside. Kurt felt Blaine's nose pressing against the top of his crack as Blaine wiggled his tongue deep inside of Kurt. This was heaven.

But it wasn't enough. "Fuck me," Kurt whimpered, his hands fisted hard in the sheets. "Please, Blaine, just, fuck me."

He didn't have long to wait before he felt wet fingers at his hole, stretching him and spreading lube all inside of him. Kurt thought back to their first time, how he'd spent an eternity stretching Blaine out and as sweet as it had been, he didn't want that, didn't think he could wait that long.

"Don't," he breathed. "Just…I need you, now."

Blaine gasped behind him. "You sure?"

"Yeah..." That was a lie, he wasn't a hundred percent sure but he damn well wanted to find out. A hot surge of arousal coursed through him as he thought of Blaine just fucking him, just taking him without all of the gentleness. His sweet, wonderful Blaine just taking without thought, being driven insane because he was inside of Kurt. Yeah, Kurt wanted it.

"Yes," he repeated more confidently. "Just. Hurry."

He heard the rip of foil as Blaine clumsily rolled a condom over his cock and the snick of the lube bottle opening. Kurt held his breath as he felt the blunt, slick head of Blaine's cock at his entrance and tried to relax for the pending intrusion. Slowly, carefully Blaine pushed forward.

"Oh my god," Blaine mumbled behind him, "This is…hard work. I'm scared of…I don't want to hurt you, babe."

Kurt grunted in frustration. "Just…just do it. I'll be fine, I swear, just—ohFUCK!" Kurt's body tensed as the head of Blaine's cock speared him open for the first time. His breath came in harsh gasps as his ass tightened around Blaine without his consent. He tried to control his breathing and relax.

"More, Blaine," he whispered. "Don't stop until it's done." Kurt shut his eyes tightly as Blaine slowly threaded his cock inside of Kurt's body.

"Shit," Blaine hissed. "This is…ohmygod, I…"

In spite of himself, Kurt giggled. He knew what Blaine was feeling, how incredible it was to surrounded on all sides by such tight heat.

"Fuck you," Blaine breathed.

Kurt turned his head to the side, his eyes gleaming. "That's the idea, Blaine." He gasped as Blaine laughed, his whole body convulsing a little and sending the most delicious little shivers through him.

Blaine pulled Kurt's ass cheeks apart, slowly withdrawing then pressing forward again. He let out a long harsh breath at the sight of his cock spearing into Kurt's body. "God…this looks amazing," he choked out. "You're amazing."

"Mmmm," Kurt murmured as he adjusted to the slow, gentle rhythm of Blaine's hips. He pushed back, seeking more depth, more stretch, more everything. "More, Blaine, fuck me harder."

Blaine experimented with the depth and force of his thrusts until he found what he was looking for and Kurt squealed. Blaine laughed again as Kurt shivered beneath the light skim of Blaine's fingers over his side.

"Never took you for a squealer, Kurt." His voice was rough as he laughed again, deep in his chest, his whole body shaking as he started thrusting in earnest.

"Shut up and fuck me," Kurt groaned into the pillow, his hands clenching the sheets tight as he pushed his ass back to meet Blaine's hips.

Blaine jumped as he shut his locker door and saw Puck standing there, a glint in his eyes.

"Hey.". They hadn't really been talking much since the whole, you know, threesome thing, and Blaine wasn't sure if that was because Puck didn't want to or if they should say something or…Kurt told him he worried too much, that Puck would talk to them about it if he wanted to, and if not, then it was fun, right? Blaine tried not to notice how delicious Puck smelled straight from the showers and failed utterly.

"…Blaine?"

Blaine flushed as he realized Puck had been talking to him. "Uh…sorry, could you repeat what you were saying?"

Puck smiled knowingly, and Blaine's stomach tightened. It wasn't right for someone to be that attractive. "I said," he began, "that my mom and my sister are going to visit my aunt and uncle for the weekend. I told her I had a ton of football and glee stuff to do over the weekend, and she's cool with me staying behind this weekend. You and Kurt wanna come over Saturday night?"

Blaine's mouth dropped. He was pretty sure he knew what that meant and he was ridiculously excited about. "Uh…I'll ask Kurt and see what he has going on?"

Puck winked. "See you in glee." He stalked off and Blaine was left gaping after him.

He jumped again when he felt the trail of long, slim fingers along his arm as Kurt drifted by and planted himself across from Blaine, leaning on a locker.

Kurt's eyebrow jumped and he crooked his head in the direction Puck had just walked off into. "And what was that about?"

Blaine's stomach tightened. "You busy on Saturday night?"

Kurt tipped his head back, exposing the long column of his throat, and laughed deeply. "Oh, Blaine. I told you he'd come back if he wanted more."


	10. Chapter 10

Saturday night took far too long to arrive. Blaine had been dreaming of Puck's hands on him, of his strong arms around Blaine's much smaller body and it had been driving him crazy. He fidgeted nervously as he and Kurt walked up the front path to Puck's house and knocked on the door.

"Oh honestly, Blaine. Stop that. We've already let him watch us have sex, what in the hell have you possibly got to be nervous about?"

Blaine shrugged. "I dunno, I just…God, it's not weird to you at all?"

Kurt smiled a little, pulling Blaine up to him with a fisted hand in the fabric of his shirt. "Not really. We all want it, and it's really hot, so…yeah." He bent down and kissed Blaine fiercely, ignoring the sound of the door clicking open. If anything, he kissed Blaine even more fervently, getting off on the idea that Puck hadn't been expecting to open his door to that and was probably turned on by them.

"Uh. Whoa. Hey dudes."

Kurt pulled away, reveling in the dirty wet sound their lips made as they parted, feeling just the tiniest bit smug when Blaine leaned in a little, instinctively seeking for more.  
"Miss us?" Kurt asked as Puck stepped by and let them inside.

Puck just rose an eyebrow, and Kurt instantly knew this wasn't going to be like last time, where everything was awkward and he'd had both of them completely at his beck and call because they were so nervous. Well, that was still the case with Blaine, since he was adorably panicking about each and every little thing. But Puck looked like he was ready for a fight.

And Kurt was more than willing to give it to him.

Puck tilted his chin upwards defiantly. "Maybe. But don't think I haven't noticed you two looking at me. Especially you, Blaine."

Blaine blushed instantly, looking away. "Uh…you're just. So…strong. And big. And, uh, hot. "

"And you're so little." Puck countered, advancing on Blaine and backing him up against the door. "It's fucking cute." He grabbed Blaine's hands and pinned them above his head, and pressed his hips into Blaine's. Blaine struggled and twisted, but he couldn't escape. Not that he was really trying to—he'd been dreaming about being here for ages.

"You like that I can do this, don't you?" Puck murmured, smirking as he felt Blaine hardening against his hip.

Blaine looked up at him desperately with wide eyes and dry, cracked lips. He looked over Puck's shoulder, presumably at Kurt.

"Answer him," Kurt said breathlessly from behind them, and Puck was surprised at how close his voice was, jumping when he felt the warmth of Kurt's body against his back. One of Kurt's hands played under Puck's shirt, crawling slowly up his spine as the other hand ran softly down the length of Blaine's side.

Blaine shuddered, his body trembling against the hard muscle of Puck's torso. "Yes," Blaine said finally. "I…I like it."

"You've been thinking about it, haven't you, Blaine?" Kurt said softly.

"Yes," Blaine whispered, eyes darting down. He turned his head into his arms, hiding his face.

"Don't be shy, Blaine. Tell us." Kurt commanded softly.

Blaine took a deep, shuddering breath and Kurt's hands rested on Puck's hips, dangerously low as his hard cock pressed against Puck's ass.

"I…Puck, I've thought about…you. Holding me down. And making me take it. And you're so strong and I can't do anything about it and…please…" Blaine babbled, still hiding his face.

Puck's eyes slid shut. Fuck.

"You wanna fuck him?" Kurt asked, nipping at the back of Puck's neck and making him inhale sharply. His hand teasingly slid down the front of Puck's jeans and he squeezed tightly.

"Yeah," Puck admitted, his voice rough.

"Then let's fuck him."

Puck's body gave a little twitch of excitement, but then what Kurt had said pieced together in his mind. He let go of Blaine's arms and the backs of his fingernails slid loudly door as his hands came to rest at Blaine's sides. "What?" Puck asked dumbly.

Kurt huffed impatiently and took Blaine's hands in his own, stepping forward and making Puck fall flush against Blaine. Kurt pushed his hips forward hard, his cock pressing into Puck's ass even harder and forcing them to grind against Blaine's. Blaine whined and thrust up, and Puck's hips bucked back slightly, but they couldn't go far with Kurt pressed up against him like this. Then it clicked for him. "Holy fucking shit, Hummel."

Kurt laughed. "If I'm going to have my cock up your ass you could at least call me Kurt."  
Puck broke eye contact and Kurt smirked. Even if it's only by a little bit and Puck recovered quickly, Kurt won a small victory.

"Whatever," Puck said, shrugging. "My room is the basement. Let's go." He lead the way, practically flying down the stairs and hating the way that he can hear Kurt behind him, steps calm and soft when Puck is so eager to rip their clothes off and just do something already.

"So…have you ever been fucked, Noah?" Kurt asked softly once they are all standing unsurely in Puck's room, which was far cleaner that either Kurt or Blaine had expected, although Kurt desperately wanted to vacuum the floor.

"Uh, No," Puck admitted. "And it's not like I'm about to—"

"Shut up," Kurt said good naturedly. "You want me to fuck you. You look at Blaine like you have plans for him, but you look at me like you're waiting to see what I'll do. Don't lie to me."

Puck opened his mouth to deny it, but was interrupted. Surprisingly, it was Blaine, and not Kurt, who cut him off.

"You can't lie to him, Puck. He'll know. Also, he's right. You look at me different, and you act differently with me. With me, you're aggressive and intimidating and really freaking hot, and even though you say a lot of the same things to Kurt, you're mostly acting when you say them."

Puck sat down hard on the bed. "Fuck."

Kurt smirked. "That's kind of the idea."

Puck ignored the quip, although Blaine let out a little giggle. "Fine," Puck said after a second. "How are we going to do this?"

"Well…since you've never, you know, you need to be…prepared." Blaine is blushing.

"Uh. Yeah. Okay. Clothes off?"

Kurt nodded, and to Puck's surprise, both Kurt and Blaine moved towards him. Kurt claimed his mouth while Blaine unbuckled his belt and before he could think about it, Puck's jeans were hitting the floor. Kurt 'mmm-ed' against Puck's mouth before backing off to slide Puck's tshirt off over his head. Puck grabbed Blaine and undressed him carefully while Kurt watched hungrily, working on his complicated, button-heavy outfit, which ended up draped over Puck's desk chair.

"Stop," he ordered. "I have an idea."

"Oh?" Puck rose an eyebrow, clearly expecting some more details, but Blaine's eyes just gleamed with excitement.

"Puck, get on the bed on your hands and knees. Blaine, get under him, but with your head toward the end of the bed." Puck looked like he wanted to protest being ordered around, but Blaine lay a hand on his arm, murmuring something softly. Kurt turned away, digging in the bag he brought for condoms and lube and smiling when he heard the fabric of the bed rustling as his boys do as they've been told.

***  
Puck's first instinct is to push Kurt down on the bed and fuck that smug smile right off his face. As much fun as it would be, Puck can't deny that the dreams he'd been having about Kurt fucking him have been taking up almost all of his nights. Hummel has always been somewhat of a force of nature—it only makes sense that he'd be just as powerful in the bedroom. It's not even that Puck had to try and think about Hummel on top…Kurt just is the kind of person you can't ignore, the kind of person who, when they train their eyes on you and speak just so, you find yourself moving to obey before you can really even process it. Who is Puck to fight against what is, and what he so desperately desires (even if he can barely admit it to himself)?

"Puck, he's just trying to get a rise out of you. If you fight back, Kurt just wins. But if you give in…well, let's just say nothing makes Kurt fall apart more than an eager boy waiting for him." Blaine squeezed Puck's arm and nodded his head toward the bed. "Come on."

Puck took a deep breath and crawled onto his bed, unable to stop himself from licking his lips when their positions put Blaine's cock right in his line of sight. Part of him really wants to lean over and lick up the side of it, and see what kind of noises Blaine would make. The bed shifted as Kurt crawled onto it, and Puck felt his body being nudged as Kurt maneuvered both of them until they were where he wanted them to be.

"Puck, spread your legs for me. Blaine, you know what to do."

Before Puck can think of what that might mean, he felt the head of his cock sliding between Blaine's lips and groaned loudly. Kurt pulled the cheeks of his ass apart, and Puck gasped, feeling incredibly vulnerable. His whole body jolted as Kurt's tongue slid up and down his crack, flickering wildly over his clenching hole as Blaine took him in even deeper. The head of his cock hit the back of Blaine's throat, and Puck reveled in the tight constriction of Blaine's muscles around his cock. Kurt's tongue stopped moving and Puck was embarrassed by the whine that slipped out of him as Kurt pulled away and there's the snick of the lube bottle being opened behind him. A slick finger rubbed tight circles around his rim and Kurt's telling him to breathe and relax as he slowly slid one in. Puck's body tensed up reflexively, and Kurt stopped, kissing the dip of his back and whispering softly to him. Blaine's hands caressed Puck's sides, making him shiver, and finally Puck was able to let himself relax as Kurt's finger glided all the way in. Blaine kept sucking his cock as Kurt started to move his finger in and out, then added another.

"Stop, Blaine. We don't want him to come too soon."

Puck wants to know why not—he certainly wants to come, and as soon as possible. His face burned as Kurt's fingers speared into him. He wanted to cry when Blaine's hot, tight, perfect mouth slid off of his cock. Puck heard someone gasping and moaning and realized it's him. Damn. He's never been this overwhelmed by sex before and he hasn't even gotten to fuck or be fucked by anyone yet. These boys were going to kill him.

Kurt pulled his fingers out, only for a moment, then three slick digits press inside.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Puck whined. "Just…get it over with. "

Kurt pressed a wet kiss to Puck's shoulder. "I'm gonna take my time with this. I want it to be good for you.

Puck groaned in frustration. "No, god , please, I just, I need…"

"What do you need?" Blaine asked, his hand moving up to slide over Puck's spit-slick cock.

Puck groaned loudly. "Just…just want to be inside of you. Want him to fuck me… God.   
Please…" He didn't even care that he's whimpering and moaning like a whore, he just needs.

Kurt chuckled and tossed Blaine the lube. "Get yourself ready."

Puck had a perfect view as Blaine slicked up his fingers and slid them into his ass. Unable to help himself, Puck sucked on two of his own fingers to get them wet, then he pulled Blaine's hand away. Blaine whimpered in protest, but it turned into a gorgeous, high pitched moan as Puck's larger fingers slid in and began to fuck him in earnest. Blaine's body jerked up off the bed when Puck's fingers brushed up over a firm little nub inside of him.

"Fuck," Blaine groaned. "Stop, stop, I'm going to come if you don't stop!"

Puck yanked his fingers out and Blaine scrambled up, kissing him hotly as he asked Kurt how he wanted to do this.

"Hmmm," Kurt said, faux- thoughtfully. "I don't know. Blaine, why don't you get on your hands and knees and spread your ass wide for us." Blaine complies, his face burning as he spread his cheeks wide with his hands and Kurt hummed thoughtfully while Puck surged forward eagerly. Kurt pulled him back with a hand on the shoulder. "Oh, I don't know, Puck. I don't know if this will work for all three of us…but it is a pretty sight, isn't it?"

"Yes, God, fuck, Blaine, you look fucking amazing like that…God I just want to fuck you…How do you stand it, Hummel?"

Kurt hummed in sympathy, crawling around to push Blaine's legs even further apart, and pushing his shoulders down till he's resting on his elbows. "Yes, okay, I think this will work…" he said to himself, pressing a condom into Puck's hand and then rolling one over his own cock. He reached down with lube-slick hand and took Puck in hand, pumping his cock a few times to get it wet. Pressing in close to Puck's back, he reached around and grabbed Blaine's hips as Puck gripped the base of his own cock, and together, they watch the head of Puck's cock surge past the rim of Blaine's ass. Slowly, with Blaine relaxing, Kurt pulling and Puck pushing, Puck ended up balls deep in Blaine's ass, groaning at the incredible tightness of it all.

"Fucking gorgeous," Kurt murmurs. "Now it's my turn. I know this might be kind of hard, but…Blaine, can you push yourself up and sit back? I want your back against Puck's chest." Kurt lubed up his cock as they got into position, Blaine moaning as the movement causedPuck's cock to rub against him in deliciously unexpected ways. Puck's thighs spread wide as Blaine sat between them, impaled on his cock, feeling incredibly full and overwhelmed. Kurt kneeled between Puck's legs from behind and lined himself up.

"Ready?" Kurt murmured, his lips brushing against Puck's shoulder.

"Yeah," Puck ground out, his hips still grinding in small circles as he tried to get some kind of relief for the building tightness inside of him. Kurt grabbed his hips tightly, slowing their motion as he pushed up and pulled Puck onto his cock slowly, causing part of Puck's erection to slide out of Blaine's body. They all groaned as Kurt pushed forward and Puck's hips bucked into Blaine's ass. When he pulled out, he impaled himself further onto Kurt's cock and couldn't stop the choked little sob welling up inside of him from spilling out. It's so much, Blaine's body sucking him in as Kurt stretches him open. He began to move slowly, getting used to the intensity and figuring out how to make it all work. Kurt and Blaine are relatively still, allowing Puck to fuck both of them, in a sense.

"It's good, isn't it?" Kurt growled into Puck's ear. "Fucking that tight little ass. You should spank him a little—he loves it when you do that."

Puck did, relishing in the bounce of Blaine's gorgeous ass as it took the force of the hit and the little whimper that escaped his lips. Puck moved faster, fucking into Blaine faster and forcing himself deeper onto Kurt's cock.

"Shit," Kurt gasps. "This is…fuck, I'm not gonna last long!" He gripped Puck's hips and slammed into him, three short thrusts and then he came deep inside, biting a mark into Puck's tan shoulder. Puck whimpered—Kurt was holding him so, so tight he can barely move, and he needed to move. Blaine whimpered in frustration, pushing his elbows down into the bed for leverage and pushing back as Puck tried to meet his thrusts.

Kurt pulled out, and carefully removed the condom, tying it off and flinging it somewhere to deal with later. He reached around and rubbed his fingers along Puck's bottom lip. Puck sucked them in lusciously, getting them wet and Kurt pulled them out with an obscene pop. He rubbed them over Puck's swollen, open hole and then pushed in, crooking his finger and searching for Puck's prostate. He knew he found it when Puck's body clenched down hard on his fingers and he moaned loudly. Kurt massaged it gently, his fingers twisting and pressing as Puck's hips stuttered and his sounds became increasingly desperate.

"Fuck, fuck fuck fuck," Puck chanted, Blaine grunting obscenely as Puck slammed into his ass.

Puck almost screamed when his orgasm started to hit , his vision whiting out as he froze for just that one second of searing, overwhelming bliss. Then he gasped as everything slammed back into him and his body convulsed and he came harder than he can ever remember. Kurt pulled at Puck, and Puck slid limply out of Blaine's body, falling onto his back and breathing hard as Kurt flipped Blaine onto his back and kissed him hard. Puck came back to himself, tied off the condom and sat up. Kurt had Blaine's cock down his throat, and he pulled off loudly, looking over at Puck.

"Help me," he said, his voice hoarse and when Puck thought about why, his stomach clenched and he wished he could get hard again.

He crawled over, and Kurt made room for him, sitting up and letting Puck slowly explore Blaine's cock with his tongue and mouth. Blaine whimpered and moaned as his fingers clutched desperately at the sheets. Kurt rolled Blaine's balls in his hands, then bent down licking over them slowly as Blaine cried out and begged for more.

"Switch with me," Kurt ordered. Puck pulled away, his lips swollen, as he watched Kurt sink down on Blaine's cock. Puck's tongue slid over the base, covering Blaine's balls and the little bit of shaft that Kurt couldn't take with long, luxurious licks, his tongue occasionally meeting Kurt's lips stretched around Blaine's cock. Then Blaine's hands were in Kurt's hair and his thighs were clenching as he thrust up frantically.

"Shit, fuck, I can't, I'm…" Kurt pulled away abruptly, and Puck did the same. Blaine sounded like he was about to cry as Kurt squeezed the base of his cock tightly, preventing him from coming. Puck slid up Blaine's body, slipping an arm under him, cradling Blaine in his arms a little from the side and kissing his cheek.

"Shhh," he soothed. Blaine whimpered, and turned his head to the side to kiss Puck desperately, whining into his mouth as Kurt took Blaine back into his hot, wet mouth. It's less than a minute before Blaine was accidentally biting Puck's lip and jerking off the bed as he let go. Puck pulled away and looked down. Shit. A little trail of come was sliding down the side of Kurt's lip, and as Blaine recovered, Puck surged forward to lick it off. Then he smiled and kissed Kurt deeply, licking the salty, slightly bitter taste of Blaine from his mouth. Puck fell back on the bed next to Blaine, pulling Kurt on top of him as they kissed softly. Blaine groaned next to them.

"Oh I'm sorry, do you feel left out, honey?" Kurt sad mock sweetly, leaning over to kiss Blaine. They look beautiful together. When they break apart, Kurt rolled to the other side of Puck's body, and the two boys snuggled into Puck's arms. Puck remembered to drag a blanket over them, and they curl into one another, passing out promptly, completely exhausted.


	11. Chapter 11

Puck awoke to two heavy weights on his torso. For a moment, he tensed up, freaking out and wondering what was going on, then he looked down and saw them-Kurt and Blaine, snuggled into his chest and stomach was wrapped around him, cuddling him like a giant teddy bear, while Kurt simply had his cheek on Puck's chest, his body angled out awkwardly on the bed.

Apparently Kurt was a light sleeper-Puck's slight movement when he'd been startled caused the other boy to open his eyes. Even like this, in the dim light streaming through Puck's window, Kurt was stunning. He smiled lazily up at Puck, cheeks rosy, making him look deceptively innocent. If Puck's ass wasn't a little sore, he'd never have believed this was the same guy who'd fucked him silly earlier.

"Hi," Kurt said shyly, smiling.

"Hey."

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

Puck tensed. "Yeah, I just...I usually don't cuddle after. I'm more of a wham, bam, thank you ma'am-"

Kurt rose an eyebrow and Puck stopped.

"Or, uhm, sir. Dude. whatever. You know what i mean. Love 'em and leave 'em."

"So...do you want us to go?" That was Blaine, voice heavy with sleep.

Puck looked down at both of them, into Kurt's piercing blue eyes, calm and steady, into Blaine's-soft and warm and made his decision.

"No."

Hummel's teeth actually showed when he smiled and lay his head back down on Puck's chest.

Blaine yawned. "Let's go back to sleep then. I'm fucking tired."

Kurt giggled softly, but his eyes fluttered shut and his breathing evened out after a moment or two.

When they awoke again, it was to the sound of thunder.

Kurt and Blaine's eyes met.

"It's raining," Blaine mumbled, eyelashes fluttering up at Kurt appealingly.

"Puck is a heavy sleeper, I guess," Kurt murmured quietly.

"Yeah. We...should talk."

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Careful. Don't wake him," he mouthed.

They slipped out of bed and into the hall, then padded silently down the stairs where they sat on the floor of the living room against the couch.

"So...you wanted to talk?" Kurt said lightly once he'd gone and found them glasses of water in the kitchen.

"Yeah. I...what are we doing with him?"

"Having sex," Kurt said dryly.

"Kurt..."

Kurt sighed. "Having sex and cuddling after. Being asked to stay."

"And...are we going to? Stay, I mean."

Kurt put his glass down hard on the table. "What are you asking me, Blaine?"

Blaine swallowed hard. "Do you want to include him in what we are?"

"Blaine..." Kurt sighed heavily. "I...you think it's risky being two guys in a relationship in  _Lima?_ Three guys...people would fucking  **kill** us."

Blaine swallowed hard. "It isn't anyone's business but ours. We can...God, Kurt...I..." He stopped at the look on Kurt's face.

Kurt looked out through the window, tracing drops of rain with his eyes as they snkaed down the glass. He let out a long breath then looked back at Blaine, who had been patiently waiting. "Do you want to, Blaine?"

Blaine hesitated. "Yeah. But-but...only if you want to. If you don't it doesn't change anything between us."

"Okay then," Kurt said, covering Blaine's hands with his. "I want to give it a try, and see where it goes. But I...I have a hard time imagining I could love someone the way I love you."

Blaine looked up at him sharply. "I...no, I couldn't...you're special Kurt. What I am starting to feel for him is...it's different than how i feel about you. I just think we could all be so good for each other, is all."

"Yeah. Let's...go back to bed, okay?" He smiled as they stood up, but it froze and slid off his face when he turned around and saw Puck standing in the doorway, watching them intently.

Kurt swallowed shakily. "Hey."

"Don't even," Puck muttered. "I heard you talkin' about me. When were you planning on asking me if I wanted any of this?"

"Puck..." Blaine murmured "I don't...please don't fight us on this. We want you."

"For what? If it's sex, then you don't have to get feelings involved. Sex is just sex. Fucking doesn't have shit to do with feelings."

Blaine winced.

"Noah, you know it's more than that. We're not asking you to move in with us and adopt a kitten or anything." Kurt laughed softly at the thought and ran his fingers through his hair. "We're not even asking you to be our boyfriend, we just...we want to care of you."

Puck scowled. "I don't need need anyone to take care of me."

"We know," Blaine said softly, crossing the room and wrapping his arms round Puck's waist. Puck flinched at the touch, but didn't move away. Blaine smiled against his bare chest and looked up. "But we want to anyway."

Kurt joined them, fingers skimming along Puck's biceps as he hugged him from behind. "Please let us. It doesn't have to be anything more than you want it to be, and if you want out, all you have to do is say so, all you have to do is leave. We won't stop you."

Puck stood tense between them. "I'll think about it," was all he said.

He stood there in the doorway, watching them silently as they went upstairs, dressed and grabbed their bags.

"We'll be waiting." Kurt stretched up on his toes, pressing a kiss to Puck's cheek on his left while Blaine did the same on his right, kissing gently along Puck's jaw. Blaine looked like he wanted to say more, but Kurt shook his head. Puck watched as they, hand in hand, walked away from him.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Kurt carded his hands through Blaine's curls, kissing his boyfriend deeply. He frowned-Blaine wasn't kissing him back. He pulled away. "Blaine, honey, what's wrong?"

"I..." Blaine swallowed hard. "It's...I just..."

Kurt tilted Blaine's chin up with his finger tips. "It's Puck, isn't it?"

"...Yes."

Kurt sighed hard. "Damn it, Blaine! We can't push him!"

Blaine fell on the bed beside him. "I know, I just...the suspense is killing me."

Kurt sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees. "Me too. But...can we still make out? You know..." he crawled over Blaine, straddling his hips. His voice dropped as he bent to kiss Blaine's jaw. "ease the tension?"

Blaine grinned. "If by ease the tension you mean 'give me a blowjob' then yes."

Kurt's smile was wide as he bent to capture Blaine's lips in his mouth, sliding his hands under his boyfriend's shirt. Kurt smiled as Blaine's lips curved against his own, a small gasp escaping him as Kurt tickled up his sides.

"My pleasure, sweetheart." Kurt winked as he sat up and helped Blaine shimmy out of his clothes. "God you're gorgeous," he breathed, taking in the tan expanse of his lover's skin.

Blaine laughed softly and turned his head to the side. "Come here."

Kurt's eyes glinted. "Are you blushing?"

Blaine only smiled wider, pushing up and grabbing at Kurt's shoulders to pull him down.

"Nuh-uh," Kurt hummed, bracing his palms flat to catch himself. "You're mine, and I want to look at you."

"T-touch me," Blaine begged.

Kurt bent down, running a hand over Blaine's neck, curving it around. "Do you remember the time in the bathroom?'

Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt's hand tightened just barely. "Yes," he breathed. " _Yes."_

Kurt smiled, eyelashes fluttering as he kissed Blaine and tightened his grip, capturing Blaine's gasp in his mouth.

"So fucking hot," Kurt whispered when he drew back, squeezing hard at Blaine's throat, watching the rise and fall of his chest. He loosened his grip. "Grip the bars. Don't let go," he warned, raking his nails down Blaine's chest. "Don't come."

He pressed soft kisses over Blaine's skin, down his torso, on the outside of his thighs, up and around to the inside. "Spread your legs," he demanded, pushing hard at Blaine's thighs and gripping them to keep them still as he sucked a mark into the left side.

Blaine's breath came out in sharp gasps as Kurt continued to lick and suck at the already bruising flesh on Blaine's thigh.

" _Please,"_ Blaine cried out as Kurt moved on to kiss up and down his cock, maddeningly soft, torturously slow.

Kurt took the head of Blaine's cock into his mouth and sucked hard, bobbing up and down, twisting a hand around the base and rolling Blaine's balls in the other. Blaine's thighs tensed and a long shuddering breath tipped out of him.

"Kurt, Kurt  _KURT,_ I'm going to-" A long, loud wail spilled from Blaine's lips as Kurt pulled his hands and mouth away. "Kurt,  _please..."_

"What two instructions did I give you before I started?"

"D-don't let go. Don't come," Blaine whispered, gripping tighter at the bars of the bed.

"Good," Kurt purred. "And what were you about to do?"

"Come," Blaine whispered miserably.

"Next time, ask. Let's start over."

Kurt crawled to the edge of the bed and dug around in the bedside table for the lube and condoms, setting them on the outside edge of Blaine's hip. "Spread your legs wider," he ordered.

He coated two of his fingers with lube and circled them teasingly around the tight puckered ring. Blaine squirmed beneath him and Kurt curled a hand around his hip to still him. "Relax, sweetheart."

"I just...I want..." Blaine panted.

"I know what you want," Kurt purred, stacking his fingers and pushing them into Blaine's body forcefully. Blaine tightened and groaned as Kurt fucked him open, fingers twisting inside of him.

"F-fuck me,  _please_ ," Blaine begged, pushing up onto Kurt's thrusting fingers.

"So eager," Kurt hummed, stilling his hand to add more lube and slide a third finger in.

"Yes!" Blaine cried, "Please. Fuck me, I'm...your..." Blaine blushed and turned his head away.

Kurt pushed in harder, jolting Blaine's body and pushing a sharp cry from him. "Say it," Kurt hissed. "Tell. me. what. you.  _are."_ He emphasized each word with another hard thrust of his fingers.

"A cockslut," Blaine whispered.

"Again."

Blaine's chest heaved. "A c-"

"Look at me when you say it," Kurt said, his voice hot and thick.

Blaine swallowed. "I'm...a cockslut," he murmmured, his eyes staring wetly into Kurt's.

"Just anyone's? You'd let anyone fuck you, stick their cock down your throat?"

Blaine stared up at him bewildered, and Kurt thought he'd perhaps gone too far. "Blaine, I-"

"No, Kurt, don't. I'm fine," Blaine said. "I...I'm yours. Your cockslut. I want...fuck me.  _Please."_ His face was burning as he said the words, but his eyes never wavered.

"Fuck,  _Blaine..."_ He sat back, pulling his fingers from his boyfriend's ass and sitting back on his heels, stroking himself leisurely. "You can let go," he murmured as he tore the foil packet open and sheathed his cock. "Switch with me. Show me how much you want it," Kurt growled as he poured lube on his hand and slicked himself up.

Blaine whimpered as they switched places, Kurt flat on his back, Blaine hovering over him and trembling.

"Come on, baby," Kurt urged. "Show me just how much of a cockslut you really are."

Blaine reached down and gripped Kurt's dick, positioning himself over it and bearing down, pushing until Kurt was inside of him. He moved slowly, teasing and grinding while he got used to it.

Kurt jerked his hips up hard. "Don't be a tease," he hissed.

Blaine smiled a little, then leaned forward, hands pressing on the outside of Kurt's shoulders to brace himself. He pushed his knees into the bed, thighs straining oddly as he lifted up and sank back down. "Oh..." he moaned. "This is...Kurt... _fuck_..." Blaine closed his eyes, losing himself in the hot drive of Kurt's cock in and out of his body, stretching him and filling him over and over again. His thighs twitched, unused to the movements he was making and Blaine paused briefly to sit up and back, palms flat on the bed by Kurt's thighs as he began to bounce up and down on his boyfriend's cock, the slide easier now.

"Shit,  _Blaine,_ you look so fucking hot like that," Kurt gasped out, hands shooting out to Blaine's hips to pull him down harder, faster. Sweat was beginning to drip down Blaine's torso, his eyes were shut tight while he let out a series of loud panting groans as he impaled himself on Kurt's cock. His own cock was bouncing as he moved on Kurt and Kurt sat up, rocking them a little as he scrambled back so that his back was against the pillows. He reached down, closing Blaine's cock in his fist and pumping.

"Yes,' Blaine hissed, hands clutching Kurt's face and pulling him in for a deep kiss that left both of them breathless and panting. He ripped his lips away as he felt his balls tighten, his whole body begin to strain upwards-"Kurt! Fuck,  _please_ can I come?"

"No," Kurt breathed, yanking his hands away.

Blaine let out a noise of frustration that almost made it sound like he was about to cry.. "I can't...fuck, it feels so good, so fucking good I don't think I can't not come..."

"You really are a slut for it." Kurt panted, pushing up harder. "Make me come, sweetheart, and then you get to."

Blaine gripped Kurt's shoulders, their hip bones smacking together as Blaine fucked him ruthlessly, the pace brutal, his moans ever louder as Kurt's cock twitched and spilled inside of Blaine's body.

Instead of Blaine's name, or a curse word, Kurt growled,"Come for me."

Blaine covered their stomachs in thick white bursts as he cried out, nails digging deep as his body clenched around Kurt's. Once it was over, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, and Kurt's hands slid up to Blaine's waist. They held each other tightly, lips surging forward for a kiss every now and then.

Kurt's whole body jerked up suddenly, and he nearly knocked Blaine off the bed as he sat up.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, panicked.

Kurt's eyes shone brightly. "Nothing. It's just...I know how to make him ours now."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SOOOOOO sorry it took so long to finish this! It took me forever to find a way to make it end and for it not to be too bad! I hope this is worth the wait--thanks to everyone over the past year (holy crap) for reading and enjoying!

It had taken a combination of both his and Blaine’s allowances, but Finn and Rachel were at her house for the evening. It also just so happened that Burt and Carole were in DC for the weekend. Complete coincidence.   
  
So, with that “fortuitous” set of circumstances in his mind and a plan that would make both of his boys happy, Kurt called Puck and told him in no uncertain times that he couldn’t ignore Kurt or Blaine anymore, and that he had better get his ass to the Hummel-Hudson household within the next thirty minutes or there would be hell to pay.   
  
Puck had said ‘Whatever’ but had also grumbled about having nothing to do, so they knew that he’d be here sooner or later.   
  
The doorbell rang and Blaine jumped up to open the door.   
  
“Puck...”   
  
“Anderson,” Puck said curtly, pushing into the house.   
  
“Hey,” Blaine said softly, laying a hand on Puck’s arm. “Don’t do that...I know you’re mad at me, but it...hurts.”   
  
Puck’s eyes softened. “I’m not...I’m not even mad at you anyway. I’m sorry dude.”   
  
“I know.” Blaine squeezed down on Puck’s arm a little tighter and was surprised when Puck drew him into a quick one-armed hug.   
  
“Puckerman! Stop fucking around and get your ass in here!” Kurt’s loud, angry voice came from the kitchen.   
  
“That’s who I’m mad at,” Puck growled, storming into the Hudmel’s kitchen without a backwards glance. Blaine followed at a distance, leaning in the doorframe to watch them fight this out. If it were all up to him, they’d just sit down and talk about it plainly, but from the way that Puck and Kurt were shouting right now, that was not going to happen.   
  
“Seriously, Hummel, why are you being such a whiny princess BITCH right now? If I had more hair I’d tear it out! Fuck!”   
  
To Blaine and Puck’s utter surprise, Kurt just smiled.  “Finally. Took you long enough to say something about it.”   
  
“What?” Puck said, confused.   
  
“I have been being a bitch to you the past couple of days. It’s not like puppy dog eyes and begging you to come back because we’ve missed you and want to talk to you did anything.”   
  
“So, what, you thought fighting with me was going to fix this?”   
  
Kurt shrugged. “It got you here, didn’t it?”   
  
Puck stared at Kurt incredulously. “This is bullshit,” he said, turning to leave.   
  
“Please don’t,” Blaine begged. “Please, just...listen to him. I...you guys need to talk if this...if anything is ever going to work.”   
  
“There’s not anything to fix--we’re nothing,” Puck spat.   
  
Blaine and Kurt both flinched.   
  
“We both know that’s not true, Noah,” Kurt said softly. “I get why you’re...fighting this so hard.”   
  
Puck let out a short, angry laugh. “You don’t know shit about me, Hummel. Fuck you.”   
  
“Well, actually, I was kind of hoping that’s how this would turn out,” Kurt said, smiling a little, not at all fazed by Puck’s outburst.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Yeah. I totally get it. You’re the one with the most to lose, you’re the one that had to let us in. I’ve been a bitch to you, the way I am with most people, because it’s how I have to be to get by in this world. You should know better than anyone about acting tough to keep the world around you from tearing you apart.”   
  
Puck remained silent, but nodded slightly. Kurt took that to mean he could go on. “I used to have to be like that with you--you were someone who could have broken me. Maybe you even wanted to.”   
  
“I’m sorry,” Puck interjected. “I...I’ve never actually said I was sorry.”   
  
“I know you’re not the guy who threw me into dumpsters anymore. And that’s why I don’t want to have to be the same guy I am with everyone else when I’m with you. I know you aren’t going to hurt me. You’re not going to fuck this up.” Kurt looked into Puck’s eyes and was startled at how emotional they were.  
  
“You make us happy,” Blaine said softly into the silence. “Really happy. Being with you is fun--I know right now it’s mostly...sex, but...”   
  
“It felt different...when we were together,” Puck murmured. “It’s not just sex.”   
  
“We know,” Blaine whispered. “We want you here--we believe in you, and what we could all be and...please just stay? Let us in, so we can let you in.”   
  
Puck didn’t move, and Kurt took that as a positive sign.   
  
“I haven’t been...as vulnerable in all of this, I guess.” Kurt moved closer to Puck, and grabbed the edges of his jacket, pulling him in close. “I...I want to let you in, Noah. I want you to know you’re not the only one who’s taking risks, trusting, and stepping out of your comfort zone.”  
  
“Not that I’m complaining--I’m sure I’m going to enjoy fucking your tight little ass, but...what the hell is that supposed to mean? Am I missing something?”   
  
Kurt nodded tightly, and told Puck the real reason he transferred.   
  
“Are you fucking serious?” Puck roared. “I’m gonna find him and fucking KILL him!”   
  
“Don’t,” Kurt said softly. “It’s all in the past. I’ve....let it go, in a way, and you’re not going to make it better by hunting him down and making it all blow up.”   
  
“Yeah, that doesn’t help at all,” Blaine murmured. “I still blame myself for it, a little,” he confessed.   
  
Kurt turned to him and drew Blaine into a fierce hug. “Don’t. Just don’t. You’ll make me feel worse about the whole thing if you blame yourself.”  Puck’s arms wrapped around them both a moment later, and they squeezed tightly.   
  
“So, if we’re done with all this sappy shit I know for a fact that Finn is totally at Berry’s house getting his mack on,” Puck said, waggling his eyebrows.   
  
Kurt returned his smile in full. “Who do you think made that happen? And at the same time as our parents are out of town.”   
  
“You’re one manipulative, devious, son of a bitch; you know that?” Puck commented, shaking his head.   
  
Kurt wrapped his arms around Puck’s neck. “Well, you’re just all that much luckier that you get to fuck me, aren’t you?”   
  
“Trust me, he’s going to make sure that you know it’s a privilege for a good forty-eight hours,” Blaine quipped as he led the way to Kurt’s room.   
  
Puck grabbed Kurt by the biceps once they were there and pulled him up, kissing him softly. Kurt was taken aback--he’d expected roughness and passion, not this tender, sweet touch of lips on lips. He gasped into Puck’s mouth as he felt himself being lifted up his arms and legs going around Puck’s body to keep himself from falling.   
  
“I’ve got you, babe,” Puck whispered, walking Kurt over to the bed. “Blaine, help me get his clothes off.”   
  
Kurt, who’d been planning on this, was only wearing jeans and a soft blue t-shirt. Blaine had him naked in a flash.   
  
Puck grinned. “Nice, Anderson. Looks like you’ve had a lot of practice doing that.”  He looked confused when Kurt and Blaine giggled uncontrollably.   
  
“We’ll explain later,” Blaine murmured, pulling back and going for Puck’s clothes. Puck pulled his undershirt over his head while Kurt and Blaine pulled his jeans and boxers off.   
  
“Can I get him ready for you?” Blaine asked, running a hand down the smooth skin of Kurt’s thighs.   
  
Puck nodded. Although he’d fingered Blaine the last time they’d all had sex, he knew that Blaine knew a lot more about how to make Kurt comfortable that Puck did right now. And this time, Puck wanted to make sure that he didn’t screw this up.   
  
“Get me the lube--it’s in the bedside table drawer,” Blaine asked, turning Kurt over onto his stomach and spreading his cheeks wide, wasting no time in sliding his tongue from Kurt’s balls to his hole.   
  
“God that’s dirty,” Puck breathed, stroking himself slowly as he watched Kurt squirm under Blaine’s tongue, moaning obscenely.  “So hot.” He put the lube in Blaine’s hand when it reached out.   
  
Blaine pulled away. “Are you ready, baby?” He covered two fingers with lube and rubbed one teasingly around Kurt’s hole.   
  
“Yes, god, don’t fuck around, Blaine, just get your fucking fingers in me!”   
  
Puck and Blaine shared a look, and Puck quirked an eyebrow. “He’s always like this?”   
  
Blaine nodded. “Mhm, he’s so bossy and impatient.”   
  
“Can you guys have this heart to heart later?”   
  
Blaine laughed and pushed his fingers deep in Kurt’s hole in one thrust. Puck groaned as Kurt pushed back on them, seeking more as Blaine fucked him slowly, stretching him and moving his fingers around.   
  
“M-more, please,” Kurt begged.   
  
“Shh, baby,” Blaine said, pulling his fingers out and covering another with lube. He pressed them all into Kurt’s ass, stretching him so wide, so red around his fingers. Kurt whined, fingers and toes grappling in the sheets as he tried to get Blaine’s fingers deeper inside of his ass.  
  
“Jesus, you’re such a slut for it,” Puck whispered. Then he froze, terrified Kurt would be mad at him. To his surprise, Kurt only moaned and pressed himself into the mattress desperately.   
  
“He is,” Blaine agreed. “And he’s ready.” Blaine pressed a kiss to the swell of Kurt’s ass and pulled his fingers out gently. He uncapped the lube and slicked up Puck’s hard, aching cock, guiding Kurt to his hands and knees and settling on the bed near Kurt’s head, bending down and kissing him as Puck spread Kurt wide and pushed into him. He swallowed each groan, rubbed his hand soothingly through Kurt’s hair when he shook and trembled.   
  
“God, fuck, Kurt, are you okay?” Puck asked, deathly still inside of Kurt’s body.   
  
“Nnnngh, yeah, Noah, just move.” Kurt’s hands clenched just this side of painful on Blaine’s thighs.  
  
Puck looked at Blaine and Blaine nodded. “You’re not gonna hurt him, okay?”   
  
Puck nodded and pulled back, almost all the way, then snapped his hips forward, making Kurt fall forward, his face dangerously close to Blaine’s crotch. He groaned and whispered, “Blaine, god, I...I wanna blow you.” He slid a hand up to Blaine’s pants, fumbling with the button. “Please,” Kurt begged.  
  
“God, baby, yes,” Blaine breathed, pushing Kurt’s hands away and sliding his pants and boxers down to his knees. Kurt didn’t let him get much further before wrapping his hands around Blaine’s hips and lowering his mouth onto Blaine’s cock as Puck rocked into him from behind.   
  
Blaine was making the most delicious, perfect noises at Kurt licked and sucked at him sloppily, bobbing his head up and down, choking a little and making a fucking mess of Blaine’s thighs.   
  
“Fuck, that’s hot,” Puck grunted as he slammed into Kurt’s ass. “You take it so well, you’re so fucking eager for it...”  
  
Kurt moaned around Blaine’s cock, sending a shockwave of pleasure through him. Blaine’s hands shot out to tangle in Kurt’s hair, clenching tightly and Kurt moaned again at the slight pain. “Fuck!” Blaine shouted, hips bucking up frantically into Kurt’s mouth. Puck watched, transfixed as Blaine shuddered violently. Kurt only tried harder to take even more of Blaine into his mouth as Blaine came, moaning incoherently, face drawn up tight in ecstasy. Blaine’s eyes fluttered open, a small smile on his face, a shy, self satisfied grin that tugged at Puck just as Kurt’s ass squeezed down tight over him. Without Blaine to worry about, Kurt had pressed his hands harder into the bed, using them as leverage to push back deeper onto Puck’s thick cock. His hole was so open, so red, so raw as Puck held his cheeks apart and watched in awe as his cock speared Kurt open. As amazing as that was...Puck strangely wanted more.   
  
He pulled out, smiling at the desperate little cry that Kurt let out.   
  
“Turn over, princess.”   
  
It was a testament to how far Kurt was gone that he didn’t protest at the nickname--just scrambled on shaky arms and legs to get on his back. “Please,” he begged. “Fuck me...God, I was so close...”   
  
“Me too babe. I just....I wanted to see your face,” Puck confessed, settling back over Kurt and hooking his hands under Kurt’s knees to pull him closer and push his legs farther apart as he slowly sank back into the tight heat. He leaned forward, bending Kurt’s body and pressing the limits of his flexibility as Puck sealed his lips to Kurt’s, fucking into him deep and slow. He pulled back, and was stunned at how much more intimate it was this way, with Kurt’s eyes on his, so blue, so beautiful, so close.   
  
All it took for Puck to come was a small, broken, desperate, “Please,” from Kurt. When it was over, he slid out and crawled down Kurt’s body, Blaine joining him as they licked and sucked at Kurt until he exploded over their hands and mouths.  
  
“So,” Puck said once they’d all caught their breaths. “I think I’ve decided to stick around.”   
  
They all laughed.   
  
“Is it the sex?” Kurt asked, only half teasing.   
  
Puck shrugged and made a noncommittal noise. “Well, I’d be lying if i said it didn’t matter. But...no, it’s not just the sex.”   
  
“Good,” Blaine murmured.   
  
“Mhm,” Kurt agreed. “Can we stop talking and sleep now, or...?”   
  
“Just like a man,” Blaine teased, “Wanting to roll over and fall asleep as soon as we finish. What if Puckerman wanted to talk about his feelings or something?”   
  
“Shut up,” Puck mumbled, already half asleep.   
  
The bed shook as Kurt giggled.   
  


* * *

  
  
Things weren’t easy as they settled into their new relationship. They’d all decided that it would be way too complicated to try to explain that the three of them were dating, so, Puck remained a friend in the public eye. People definitely rose eyebrows at how close Puck seemed to be to Kurt and Blaine, but no one dared say anything, lest the Puckzilla corner then in a dark alley and kick their asses.   
  
There were...a few awkward moments, like when Finn or Burt would almost accidentally walk in on them, but...none of them cared. What they had was wonderful, and good for all of them. Puck started doing his homework and passing classes, in large part because neither Kurt nor Blaine would spend hours and hours having awesome sex with him if they had too much work to do. And if his boyfriends were doing homework, well, Puck might as well get it done, too. Kurt learned to loosen up and let go, and Blaine was just happy. He felt secure and loved, and yeah, was their relationship unconventional? Completely and totally. But it was good, and it worked for all of them, and that was what mattered.


End file.
